You're Worth Everything
by King-Again23
Summary: A horrible situation makes Simba unable to save his youngest cub and the Pridelands faces off with the sudden lost of the second heir. Unknown to them, the Night Pride has saved and taken in young Kion. There's just a slight problem that's been revealed; Kion has amnesia. Not only that, but he believes the wrong information about the Pridelands and he believes they're the enemy.
1. I

Thunder roared in time with the lightning striking against the sky. Rain was pouring down harshly as the Golden King and Queen were rushing over to the cliff. The queen could faintly see two outlings of two small cubs who were terrifed for their lives.

All animals had sought out shelter long ago expect for the two cubs, who at the time were fighting with their shared friends at their side until they were accidentally knocked off the cliff. They managed to dig their claws in but now they were slipping.

The younger cub's friend managed to gain their parents' attention and now this was the result. Their friends behind their parents as they watched with fear. The King jumped down, trying to get to his cubs in time, shaking out his mane whenever it got in his face in order to see his heirs better. His heart was pounding of the memory of his father's death came into mind.

He would not allow his children to die!

"Simba! Hurry! They can't hold for much longer!"

Simba barely had enough time to show his mate that he heard her as his blood was pounding in his ears, almost making impossible to hear her.

"I'm trying Nala!" Simba yelled back as he reached his two cubs.

"Daddy! Help! I'm slipping! I don't want to die!"

Simba winced when he heard his daughter's cry and looked down to his son who looked shell - shock at the place he was in.

"Daddy... help..." his son whimpered as he kept slipping.

"Hold on, Kiara! Kion! Daddy's almost there!"

Just as he grabbed onto Kiara, a cry from his mate came out as his eyes widened with realization that Kion had lost his grip.

He almost dropped his daughter as he watched his son vanish into the river below.

_**YWE**_

In the neighboring lands of the Pridelands, a good distance away, a muscular lion with light brown fur, a creamy white muzzle, a dark brown mane with three light stripes, and pale yellow eyes stopped when he saw a small golden cub with a red tuft laying on the beaches, knocked out.

"Brother!" yelled a dark brown furred lion with a creamy brown paws, with a large dark brown mane and yellow eyes.

"Surak." answered the first lion as he greeted his brother. "Look what I've found."

"You found a cub?" asked Surak as he arched an eyebrow at his older brother.

The older lion nodded as he sighed heavily and sniffed the cub. "He's alive, barely. I'm not sure how he survived the waters."

Surak nodded. "What should we do, Sâhasí? Should we talk him to the Pride? What will mother and Ãnanda say about this? What about Rani and Baliyo?"

Sâhasí sighed as he picked up the small cub. "We bring him home. Perhaps Nirmala can care for him."

Surak smiled softly as he looked down at the cub before sighing. "Whoever couldn't save this young one, probably didn't even try."

"Though I'd disagree with you, I can't find it in me." Sâhasí sighed as they padded back. "The only one who knows is this young one."

Surak eyed the golden cub. "Yes, I believe Nirmala will care for him until we can find his home."

"Surak." Sâhasí mumbled around the fur in his mouth. "I don't think mother will allow him to leave with the way he is."

Surak blinked. "You mean mother will force the cub to stay here?" he asked.

Sâhasí shrugged in reply. "If he doesn't remember anything, then it's a risk."

"Perhaps. But we'll have to wait and see."

Sâhasí smiled softly at his younger brother as their pride came into view. Two cubs running around, Sâhasí purred at the sight of his mate, Ãnanda and the sight of their mother, Janna.

"Mother!" Surak called out, gaining the pride's attention. "We need you! We found a small cub!"

Janna quickly stood up and smiled down at her two grandcubs who pouted. "I will be right back, dears."

As her two sons came down, Nirmala and Ãnanda gasped at the sight of the small golden cub who looked to be Rani's age and Janna smiled sadly as she checked over the cub before flicking Nirmala over with her tail.

_**Note: As Kion grows, he'll grow into a mini Mufasa in terms of height, muscles, mane but slightly different. **_


	2. II

Simba entered the den and shook his wet mane. His face fell when he saw his mate and love on the rocky plate where they slept above the pride with their daughter each night and morning. Ever since they had lost Kion, Nala hadn't been herself. She distanced herself from the pride, turning everything and everyone away. Her back was turned to them as she silently cried, sobbing quietly and it broke his heart to know his mate was suffering.

Much more than him, Kiara, and everyone else.

"Nala?"

The golden lion whispered as he hoped his mate would gaze at him with those teal eyes, but she never did and it broke his heart. She and Kion were closer than anyone else. He couldn't be as close to his son as he would've liked, Kiara fought with him every chance she got but it was playful but it never did a thing to make them closer than before. Nala had treasured Kion, and he treasured her.

"Nala, you can't keep mourning like this."

Nala sniffed as she glared at the wall. "Why should you tell me what to do? You moved on quickly."

Simba frowned at his queen. "Nala, you can't do this to yourself! Kion wouldn't want this!"

Nala roared as she stood up and revealed her blood - shot eyes. "How would you know what he would've wanted!? You barely cared! You didn't even try to save him! You allowed him to fall down." she sniffed and both didn't notice the cubs behind them. "My baby is dead! Dead, Simba! There's no recovering from that! You can't undo death!"

A soft sob escaped Simba as he lowered his head in shame. He should know yelling wouldn't help his mate, it never helped anyone when they were upset. He sniffed as he closed his eyes. "I know we can't undo death, Nala. But we have to move on for him."

"I don't have to do a thing you say." Nala weakly replied. "You never know what this feels like."

Kiara sniffed, breaking the fight between her parents and Simba smiled sadly at her. "Are you two going to break up because of Kion's death?"

Simba moved to nuzzle his daughter. "Of course not. We wouldn't dare." he explained. "This will just take time to move on from. You know how close your mother and brother were. If this was versed and Nala had died, Kion wouldn't be the same."

Kiara nodded as she nuzzled her father. "I miss Kion."

Simba sighed heavily. "Me too, princess. Me too."

Zuri shifted behind Kiara along with Tiifu. They didn't know the whole story but when Simba only came up with Kiara in his jaws without Kion, Nala had broke into a run away from them back to Pride Rock and began crying heavily. When it was announced that the youngest royal had died from an accident involving the cliff, the entire Pride and animals had been shocked and Nala broke away, crying once more.

Now all that was left was how the queen was now. Sarabi and Sarafina tried helping their Queen, but Nala wouldn't budged, and Sarabi, knowing how it felt to lose family, had been at Nala's side since but even she had left for food and water.

"What are we going to do about Queen Nala?" asked Zuri.

"I don't know." Simba sighed heavily as he looked worriedly at his mate.

_**YWE**_

Sâhasí and Surak watched as their mother and Nirmala checked over the young cub who had woken up just days ago. He couldn't remember a thing expect for his own name. Kion. That was his name. Janna had said he was going to stay with them and Nirmala would care for him until his memories returned. That is, if they ever returned to him. It was a worry filled experience as they watched Nirmala check over the small cub as she determined if he needed to rest more.

In the end, it was decided he needed to eat and drink water along with rest. Ãnanda had brought Kion some food whenever they brought home some food and Nirmala got him water. As soon as Kion woke that day, Rani and Baliyo had rushed to meet him.

Rani was a sleek reddish - brown furred cub with a dark brown stripe running down her back. She had chocolate brown eyes, and had creamy brown paws, muzzle, and underbelly.

Baliyo had dark brown fur, a creamy brown underbelly, muzzle and paws. He had a tuft of dark grayish - brown with lighter and darker stripes running through. It was the same with his tail tuft. He had dark blue eyes.

Kion also picked up on how Surak had brown eyes, Sâhasí had orange eyes, Ãnanda also had orange eyes, Nirmala had blue eyes, and finally, Janna had green eyes.

He didn't know how to think about them.

"You can move."

Kion gaze up at the Queen and looked away just as fast as he gulped. He didn't know why, but he felt nervous and scared around Queen Janna. "I just want to rest..."

"Hmm..." Jana hummed as she laid next to him, watching her grandcubs. "I know Rani and Baliyo would love for you to join them."

"I'm not so sure... they don't even know me."

Janna chuckled as she nuzzled the cub. "The better reason for you to join them. Baliyo would be over the moon to know he has a playmate of his gender."

Kion looked up at the Queen with his orangey amber eyes and shrugged. "I thought Miss Nirmala wanted me to rest."

Janna nodded. "She did." she smirked. "But I think I can overrule her choices."

Baliyo and Rani ran up right to them with playful laughter. "Come join us, Kion!" Baliyo laughed as he tackled his sister.

Rani flipped their spots so she was on her brother. "Yeah! Come on!" she smiled and Kion flushed a little as he shifted in his spot.

Janna smiled sweetly as she helped the small cub onto his paws, and when he fell from not moving in so long, she helped him up once more and smiled happily when her grandcubs moved to help their new friend and Pride mate.

Such sweethearts.


	3. III

The sun had risen over the mountains and shined down brightly on the Tree of Life. Rani and Baliyo were the first ones up like usual and soon their parents followed suit. Janna stayed behind after her cubs, daughter - in - law, and grandcubs left for the outside. She sniffed at Kion before purring, thankful he was still doing okay and nudged him slightly.

"Time to wake up, darling." Janna whispered out as Kion yawned awake. She smiled at the small cub as he rubbed at his eyes like an infant before opening his eyes.

Kion yawned once more as he saw Janna. "Morning Queen Janna."

Sâhasí and Surak came back into the tree and nodded their heads towards the cub before whispering to their mother. Janna's smile suddenly vanished as she sighed heavily with disappointment and Kion gulped nervously. Maybe something had happened? Lions claiming they were his 'parents' had come to get him? He couldn't remember who his parents were but he didn't want to leave with strangers.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Sâhasí? Mr. Surak?"

The older brother smiled down at the golden cub. "No, everything is alright. It's just, we have a visitor that left the Pride awhile back."

"Don't worry, it isn't anyone you would know. We knew this lion for awhile, but mother had them leave until they could prove themselves. No worries. We'll keep them away from you."

Kion nodded slowly as he slowly stood up with Surak's help. His legs felt shaky from not moving for so long and apparently the river had injured them a little bit. Nirmala had said for him to rest until his legs were fully healed and Janna had him walking just a few days after he had woken him. Rani and Baliyo had helped him, but he was still a bit weak on walking.

Janna smiled as she nuzzled the cub once he was up on his paws. "Go and find Rani and her brother. I'm sure they would love to play until Ãnanda and Nirmala bring back our breakfast."

Kion nodded as he nuzzled back. "Okay. Bye Queen Janna! Mr. Sâhasí! Mr. Surak!" with that, he rushed out of the Tree of Life.

_**YWE**_

Nala sniffed as she watched Simba play with Kiara. The two had managed to get her out of the cave but she couldn't help but mourn over her lost son, the wound was simply too fresh in her heart to ignore. She remembered how Sarabi shielded her emotions and mourning because she had to remain strong for the Pride when Scar ruled, but it was different. She could openly mourn without being scared to speak her son's name.

Oh, how things changed.

"Nala?"

Nala sighed when she locked eyes with her mate, Kiara's friends had appeared to play with her. "What is it, Simba? I thought you were playing with our daughter?"

Simba chuckled as he laid down next to her. "I was, but Zuri and Tiifu came along. You know how that trio gets. I was hoping to speak with you about something."

Nala nodded wordlessly as she nuzzled her head into Simba's soft mane. "What would that be?"

Simba purred as he licked Nala's head. "I want to have another cub."

Nala's head jerked away as her eyes widened.

_**N/A: This is your chance for your OC to be featured! **_

_**They will be the visitor who tells Kion the lies about the Pridelands, giving him the sense that the Pridelands is the enemy. Of course, since Kion doesn't remember about his family before the Night Pride, he will believe them.**_

_**Naturally info for the OC is name ( I'd also like the meaning), appearance (detailed), gender, personality (detailed if possible), history ( as I would like to know a bit about them before the Night Pride)**_

_**I will be picking the one I believe is most suitable for the role.**_


	4. IV

Nala jerked her head away as her eyes widened when she took in what her mate had said. Simba was staring at her with confused eyes and suddenly the Queen left a wave of anger rushing over her body and she snarled as she flicked her tail as she stood up.

"Nala, what's wrong?"

The Queen narrowed her teal eyes. "I can't believe you could suggest such a thing!"

Simba frowned at his mate. "What would you mean?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her like she was speaking a different language.

Nala bared her teeth. "Suggesting we have another cub!"

"But Nala - "

Nala growled as she flicked her tail before rolling her eyes and paced around in a circle. She couldn't believe he had suggested having another cub. "Another cub!? That's like suggesting to _replace_ Kion! No one can replace him!"

Simba stood up and pleaded at his mate. "I'm not aiming to replace him!"

Nala snarled before storming around before shaking her head. Before Simba could speak once more, she stormed off to clear her mind about what he had suggested. The King sighed heavily as he lowered his head and looked towards his sole remaining cub and winced, all he wanted was for this to past.

"Simba, you _must_ give her time to heal." Simba jumped at the sound of his mother's voice.

Simba gave his mother a sorrowful look. "But all I want is for her to be happy."

"She must heal first." Sarabi explained.

"But how long will it take for that, mother?"

Sarabi sighed heavily before nuzzling her son lovingly. "As long as it does. You know how close they are. To her, asking for another cub is suggesting to replace Kion."

Simba frowned, he thought that since it had been a few weeks it would be good to suggest trying for another cub. Clearly he was wrong if Nala thought he was suggesting to replace Kion with a new cub, he didn't want that. "I'm an idiot."

Sarabi chuckled slightly. "Yes, but she loves you."

Simba stared at his mother before sighing heavily as he gazed at Kiara. "I just want her to have her brother back. Perhaps have a sister."

"Nothing can replace Kion." Sarabi whispered as she looked up at the sky, praying that Mufasa was taking care of their grandson.

_**YWE**_

"Dear, please tell me what's gotten you so mad."

Nala sighed as she looked at her mother. "Simba suggest having another cub. This early, mom? It feels like he's wanting to replace Kion."

Sarafina was disappointed in her son - in - law to suggest such a thing in such an early state of mourning. Yes, while she believed he meant no harm, but he had to understand Nala wasn't going to have another cub so suddenly after losing her baby boy.

Kion had became Nala's world in such a short amount of time and to lose him like that, it caused Nala to lose everything in her world. While she had Kiara still, it was so hard to lose a cub you were closed to.

"Dear." Sarafina nuzzled her daughter as she licked her head. "It'll be okay."

Nala didn't know to believe her mother or not. While she wanted to believe her, somehow she just couldn't believe her. She had lost her baby and everyone was suddenly telling her to move on so quickly? They didn't know the pain.

"Everyone says that, but I can't believe those words." Nala replied.

"Then that is your choice. But just remember Kiara needs you."

Nala smiled weakly. "I know she does but Simba is much closer. If anything she'll be going to him before she comes to me. With Kion, I was always his first choice. Whenever he felt left out when Simba took Kiara on her lessons, he went to me."

"Don't fret. Mufasa is taking very good care of Kion."

Nala nodded slowly. "I hope he tells Kion how much I miss him."

Sarafina nuzzled her daughter. "I'm sure he tells him everyday."

The queen managed a small smile before heading back to Pride Rock with her mother.


	5. V

Janna walked outside of the Tree to be greeted by the sight of a dark gray furred, brown eyed, black maned, white underbelly and paws lion. He was tall, but not too tall, and was muscular. She sighed heavily as she walked up to him.

"Why hello, Ujanja, why have you returned?"

Ujanja chuckled as he bowed his head to the queen, Janna almost rolled her eyes.

"It's wonderful to see you, Queen Janna. The Pride looks lively."

Janna snarled. "I asked you beforehand. Why have you returned?"

The dark gray furred lion rolled his eyes. "I have learned my lesson."

Janna scowled before she heard pawsteps behind her and she looked back to see Kion with her two sons, Rani and Baliyo had greeted their friend and the trio went off to play. Her oldest son's mate nuzzled him before moving to keep watch over the cubs.

Ujanja's eyes widened when he realized who the golden cub looked like.

_**YWE**_

_"Mommy!"_

_Nala's head shot up when she heard her baby's voice and smiled when she saw his eyes. "My baby boy."_

_Kion chuckled as he nuzzled his mother. "Mommy! Let's go stargazing."_

_Nala purred as she licked Kion's head. "I'll go get your sister and father."_

_"No!"_

_"What do you mean?" Nala asked, arching an eyebrow._

_Kion shifted on his paws. "I wanted to spend some alone time with you, mommy."_

_She couldn't say no to him. With a smile, she picked him up and walked down the Rocky steps, smiling at her mate as he watched. Kiara looked a tad jealous before heading inside the den. As soon as they arrived at the perfect spot, Kion was placed down and he curled into Nala's embrace._

_After a while of watching the stars, Kion spoke up once more. "Mommy?"_

_Nala purred. "Yes, baby?"_

_Kion nuzzled her. "We're pals, right?"_

_"Right." Nala chuckled._

_"You'll always love me right?" Kion asked sweetly._

_Nala licked him. "Of course and I'll always protect you."_

_Kion purred loudly as he nuzzled her. "I love you, mommy!"_

_"I love you too, baby."_

_**YWE**_

It was later in the day when Kion had broke away from Rani and Baliyo to take a drink at the river when he saw Ujanja padding towards him and he stiffened before relaxing as he saw the older lion taking a drink from the water.

It wasn't until Ujanja spoke that Kion stiffened once more.

"So, cub, where are you from?"

Kion gulped as he shifted on his paws before shrugging.

"I don't remember." he admitted shyly.

Ujanja blinked. "You don't remember your birth pride?"

"No sir. I suddenly woke up in the Night Pride and they took me in."

Ujanja smirked darkly. "Ah, than perhaps it's luck that you aren't from the Pridelands."

"The Pridelands?" Kion asked. "What's that?"

Ujanja chuckled as he sat down. "Oh, it's a horrible Land. The King there is horrible! They call lions that do not live with them 'Savages' and want to end them. They're the villains of the World. Be thankful these kind lions and lionesses have taken you in under their wing."

Kion gulped. "I don't want to visit them if that's what they do! What else is there about them?"

Ujanja smiled as he nudged for the cub to come closer, and Kion did so, sitting beside the older lion as he listened with interest.

_**YWE**_

A few hours later and Ujanja had taken Kion home to the Tree of Life where Janna glared but didn't say a word as Kion went back to Rani and Baliyo before sighing heavily as he moved to her sons to speak with them.

"Kion!" Baliyo smiled widely as he tackled his best friend.

Kion laughed as he pushed the younger cub off of him. "Hi, Baliyo."

Rani laughed as she tackled down her brother before looking up at her best friend. "What took you so long?"

"I was talking with Ujanja." answered Kion as he moved to play with them.

Baliyo blinked and arched an eyebrow. "But, grandma doesn't trust him."

Rani nodded in agreement. "Nor does mama, papa, and Uncle Surak."

Kion shrugged. "I like him. I think he needs a friend."

"Are you sure?" Rani asked.

Kion nodded as he sat down on his paws. "Yeah! And I wanna be his friend. He told me about the Pridelands."

"The what now?" questioned Baliyo, cocking his head to the side.

"The Pridelands!" Kion repeated. "They're these evil lions who call other 'savages' and want to end them! They're terrible. Mr. Ujanja luckily escaped from the land before they could end him!"

Rani and Baliyo's jaw dropped before they nodded. The Pridelands sounded awful.

_**A/N: Ujanja is owned by Jason Chandler**_


	6. VI

_"I love you too, baby."_

Nala shot straight up with a gasp as she heard Kion's laughter from that moment. He was only three months when he asked to go out stargazing, just the two of them. She remembered the look of jealously on Kiara's face but the look of love and happiness on Simba's.

She sniffed as she choked back a sob when she remembered how she promised to protect Kion, that she would be there for him no matter what. That moment, at that cliff, she hadn't been there. She lied. Now, he was gone and his life was the price.

"Nala, what's wrong?" Simba yawned as he opened his eyes.

Nala took one look at her mate before gazing away, ignoring her daughter by Simba's side. She didn't feel like she could get close to her daughter so soon. As much as she loved Kiara, she just couldn't risk it because what if it ended up like her bond with Kion?

What if she lost her like she had lost Kion?

"Nala, baby, please tell me." Simba pleaded, nuzzling his mate.

Nala took a deep breath before whispering out one word that told Simba everything he needed to know on what caused his mate to wake so suddenly. "Kion..."

Simba nuzzled her lovingly. "You didn't fail him." he whispered. "You know you didn't. Maybe if we had both went down there, we could've saved both of them. But things didn't happen like that, but I know he wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Nala sniffed as she nodded. "You're right. He wouldn't."

As they both went back to sleep, Nala couldn't help but think of happier times with her son instead of the horrible memory of his death.

_**YWE**_

"So, what did you do then?" Kion asked with curious eyes.

Ujanja had brought Kion back out to the river the next day to continue on their stories about the Pridelands and each time, Kion wanted to know more about this terrible land that his newfound friend spoke of.

The older lion thought for a moment before smirking. "Did I ever tell you how the current King murdered the last King in cold blood? Oh, and I had to fight for my life, of course."

"What? He did? No! Why did he do such a thing, Mr. Ujanja?" Kion gasped as he shrank away, just a tad bit scared of the Pridelands' current King.

Ujanja shrugged. "Because he believed it wasn't fair. He should be King instead, and what does he do? He murders him! Sends me and my family away because we're 'savages' and isn't that horrible?"

Kion's jaw dropped as he nodded. "Really horrible!"

"He's also the reason why my parents are no longer with us today. You would've loved them."

Kion frowned. "I don't like the Pridelands."

Ujanja nodded as he leaned in to whisper to the small cub. "Just remember these words; they're the enemy. Protect this Pride with your life."

Kion arched an eyebrow before gazing up at Ujanja. "Do you think they'll invade the Night Pride and try to take over the land?"

The older lion nodded. "Without a doubt! They're greedy. They want more land, more power! I have no doubt they would try to take over this land."

Kion's eyes widened. "Queen Janna has to win!" he said as he looked towards the Tree.

Ujanja couldn't believe how easy it was to twist Kion's mind with lies. Ah, the wonderfulness of losing memories and not remembering a thing. "If she fails, it's up to you to protect."

"I'll protect the Night Pride!"

"Then you'll do just fine here, Kion." Ujanja smiled.

Kion smiled proudly. "Mr. Ujanja? Can you tell me more?" he asked kindly.

Ujanja thought for a moment. "Ah, yes. Here's one. The last King's birthright was stolen by the Current King's father."

Kion's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe such a thing. "What did he do? How could the father of the current King do such a thing?"

"Jealously and greed." replied Ujanja.

"The Pridelands are really awful to allow such a thing." Kion huffed.

Ujanja chuckled. "That they are."

_**YWE**_

Sâhasí and Surak watched the two from a good distance away and Sâhasí sighed heavily as he started to pad back towards his mate and cubs. His brother followed, mumbling about he didn't trust Ujanja all that much but what could they do?

Kion seemed to get along just fine with the lion, but they didn't know what he was telling the young cub. They just hoped it wasn't too bad. They needed to be careful; Kion didn't remember anything aside from his name when he woke up, he was one of them, they needed to protect him.

They would protect until Kion was old enough to protect himself and the Pride.

"What do we do about Ujanja?" asked Surak. "He seems to like telling stories to young Kion."

Sâhasí nodded slowly. "He does, doesn't he?"

"Can we trust him?" Surak asked, as he gazed over his shoulder.

"For now? No. We can't. But we have to wait and see." Sâhasí replied. "We can't risk anything."

Surak sighed wordlessly as they reached their Pride. He just hoped things would be alright and Ujanja wouldn't affect Kion in any bad way.

"If he harms Kion, I'll end him." whispered Surak with a protective fatherly glare.


	7. VII

As Ujanja and Kion came back to the Tree, the small cub left for Rani and Baliyo. Ujanja chuckled before heading towards his usual place outside of the tree since Janna didn't allow him to sleep inside of the Tree like everyone else.

As soon as he laid down, Surak blocked his view with an angry glare and the younger lion chuckled.

Ujanja didn't really like the queen's youngest son at all. He was far too serious unlike his older brother but the cubs loved him. He knew Surak saw Kion like his own son and was aiming to protect him until his last breath. "Why, Surak. What can I do for you?"

Surak narrowed his eyes. "Stay away from Kion."

Ujanja chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "What would you know? Kion likes being around me. He's my friend."

Surak snarled as his eyes slid over to his niece, nephew, and son figure before sighing heavily. Kion had always spoken well about Ujanja despite what they knew. "Harm him in anyway shape or form, and you'll be a dead lion."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of harming him." Ujanja replied coldly.

Surak arched an eyebrow. "Weird coming from what you've done when you were exiled."

"That bitch desvered death! You know it as well as I did!"

Surak glared as he bared his teeth and growled. "The threat still stands, Ujanja. Harm that boy in anyway and you'll have your last breath."

Ujanja chuckled at the prince's threat but didn't say anything. "I heard you the first time, Surak. I understand the threat and won't do a thing."

"Keep your word, lion."

"Oh, I'm quivering with fear of you."

"Surak! Ujanja! You're scaring the cubs!"

Surak looked over his shoulder to see the cubs behind his mother with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, mother. But you know how my trust towards Ujanja is."

Janna sighed. "I do, son. It's the same with mine. But due, don't threaten while cubs are around."

"Of course, mother. I apologize. Kion, Rani, Baliyo, it's okay. It won't happen again. I promise." Surak smiled at the cubs who smiled back.

Janna glared at Ujanja. "As for you. As much as I do not like my son's threat towards you in front of the cubs, take it to heart, will you?"

Ujanja glared but nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, Queen Janna."

"Surak. Go with your brother for the rounds. Ãnanda will be watching the cubs while Nirmala and I speak about the healing problems with the animals that are going around." Janna ordered her youngest who nodded and padded off.

"I won't cause any more problems, my Queen, you have my word." Ujanja said with a heavy sigh.

Janna narrowed her eyes before baring her teeth. "You better keep that word."

_**YWE**_

Simba had meet up with his love after his rounds were done and on his way back, he saw Kion's friends just sitting around with a lost look. Bunga was mopey without his best bud, Besthe didn't want to do much, Fuli didn't want to race, and Ono looked too sad to even flap a wing over the lost. He just hoped they didn't blame him.

When he saw Nala in his sight, he nuzzled her lovingly before laying down beside her. "Hello, baby."

Nala sighed as she nuzzled back. "Hello, Simba."

Simba grinned with a charming smile. "How are you this fine day?"

Nala arched an eyebrow at him. "Alright, what did you do now? What do you want?"

Simba sighed. "You know me so well." he chuckled nervously before gulping down his fears. "I know you might think this is like replacing our son, and nothing will, but... I truly want another cub. I want you to be happy."

Nala sighed heavily. "Simba..."

"I know! I know! But, c'mon, don't you think Kiara would enjoy another younger sibling?" Simba asked.

"I don't know if I can handle it."

Simba smiled softly before nuzzling her. "I promise you can. It'll be okay. I'll be right with you every step like I was when you were carrying Kion and Kiara."

Nala took a deep breath. "I'll think about it."

The Golden King smiled widely. "Really?"

"Really."

When Nala finally made up her mind on what she wanted, it had been three days since Simba had asked her for another cub. While she realized he wanted her to be happy and for Kiara to have a younger sibling once more, she also knew how much he wanted another cub to prove to her he didn't favor Kiara like it had seemed when Kion was around. She just didn't know if she could do it emotionally and physically, but she had to try.

It probably wasn't a good idea to just be doing this for Simba's wish for another, but she didn't want to disappoint him any longer. Sarafina and Sarabi both knew the Queen was doing this because to Nala, it felt like Simba was pushing for another and wanted have another, but they had no say in this.

She found Simba finishing up his rounds when she padded over to him.

Simba nuzzled her lovingly. "Hello, Nala."

Nala nuzzled him back. "Hello, Simba."

"Have you thought about it yet?" Simba kindly asked, licking her cheek, he didn't want to push her and he wanted her to be happy.

"I have."

"And?"

Nala took a deep breath as she looked in Simba's eyes. "Okay. We can have another cub."

Simba smiled. "Really? Are you sure?"

Nala nodded. "Yes." though she didn't feel like it was the right choice.

The King was so happy that he didn't notice how Nala failed look as happy and thrilled as he was.


	8. VIII

At Priderock, news of Queen Nala's pregnancy had flown. By the time the Queen gave birth, everyone didn't think the Queen's pregnancy would last considering the guilt she carried but somehow she carried the cub till birth. Rafiki had just finished helping with the birth and the royal family was allowed some alone time with the newborn.

"Nala, our cub is beautiful." Simba purred as he nuzzled his mate. His eyes slide down to the creamy cub in his mate's paws and he laid down next to her as his daughter peered happily over her mother's paws to look at the cub. "What's the little one's name? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Nala's eyes held no emotion as she looked at the cub with amber eyes. Her heart didn't allow much love for the cub between her paws unlike it had for Kion. "The cub's a boy. He has no name yet."

Kiara's smile grew wide as she looked down at her baby brother. "Can I name him, please?"

Simba chuckled at his daughter before nodding. "Of course, princess. What do you want to name him?"

Nala didn't speak as Kiara thought of a name for the small boy. Her mind flashed with images of Kion when he was born and she fought back tears at her teal eyes.

"I want to name him Talib." Kiara smiled proudly at her baby brother, who gazed at her with his amber eyes.

Simba purred lovingly before noticing the emotionless look his mate had and frowned before smiling down at his new son and nuzzled his daughter. "I love the name. Our little Talib."

Nala flicked her tail before gazing outside of the den to see Rafiki coming back in. She knew he was going to check Talib for his health. He had done it with Kiara and Kion. Now, it was time for Talib's health check.

"Your highnesses." the baboon greeted. "I'm here to check over the little cub. Does he have a name yet?"

Simba nodded with a proud smile. "Talib. Prince Talib, future leader of the Lion Guard - "

"No." Rafiki suddenly interrupted and the family blinked in confusion as Rafiki gazed down at the small creamy cub. The old baboon shook his head as he finished up Talib's health check. "He will not lead da Lion Guard. Da Roar belongs to someone else."

Nala didn't show any surprise but did question him. "What do you mean by that, Rafiki?"

"Da roar belongs to someone else of this time."

Simba arched an eyebrow at his old friend and questioned furthered. "It has to belong to him. He's second born. Second born leads the Guard."

Rafiki shook his head once more as he tightly gripped his staff. "Dat is not him. He is third born. Da young Prince is second born. True leader of da Lion Guard."

Nala's eyes widened as she realized who he meant and winced as she looked away. Simba caught the look but didn't say anything and Kiara was just focused on her baby brother.

Then, the Queen spoke up. "Impossible. He's dead."

"And how do you know?" questioned Rafiki. "Dere is no way of knowing."

Nala sighed. "I saw him fall, Rafiki. I saw him lose his grip on that cliff. Anyone would die from that height. The river just added to the pain of Death."

"Dere was no blood staining da water."

Nala bared her teeth. "My baby is dead! End of story!" she stood up so quickly that she accidentally dropped Talib, earning a cry from him.

Simba was quick to smooth his son and place him in his paws. "Nala! You can't just stand up so quickly! What about Talib?"

"Enough! Just stop talking!" Nala roared before rushing out the den with tears rolling down her face and Simba sighed heavily.

The King gave a apologetic look to Rafiki. "Kion's still a sensitive subject for her."

Rafiki nodded as he stroked his chin, wondering if the prince was truly dead. He would have to ask Mufasa to know if the young Prince had been killed or not.

_**YWE**_

Kion had just returned from hunting with Surak when he greeted his friends. All three had grown so much. Baliyo's mane was coming in nicely, shaping like Surak's from genes, he had also grown more muscular.

Rani had grown more sleek, and much more beautiful (in Kion's eyes), she had caught the golden lion's eyes more and more as she grew up. Janna had once joked to her sons and daughter - in - law that the preteens would one day fall in love.

The main one that surprised them was Kion. He was growing more taller, muscular with each day. There was no doubt, he would one day surpass Baliyo in terms of height. His shoulders were growing powerful, had was getting a compact build. His mane began coming in more, with darker stripes of red at the top, and some began growing on his chest.

Sadly, Rani and Baliyo's parents had died from an illness. It took some time, but they all got over the death as they helped each other and they had Surak and Janna still.

"Hey guys." Kion greeted, his voice growing deeper.

Baliyo looked up from his half of the meal. "Hey, Kion! Just in time to dine."

Rani arched an eyebrow at the handsome golden lion. "Just where were you?"

Kion smiled sheepishly while a little flushed. "I was with Ujanja. He's helping me become stronger so I can help protect the Night Pride."

"I still don't know why you trust him. Uncle Surak, grandma, and Nirmala don't trust him." Rani replied as she licked her lips.

"I don't see the problem. He's my friend. It's all he ever needed was a friend. He's been telling me about the enemy too." Kion answered.

Baliyo raised an eyebrow. "The enemy?"

"The Pridelands."

"What's wrong about them?" Rani demanded to know.

Kion sighed heavily as he swallowed a piece of meat and licked his lips. "They're evil lions. They call others 'savages' and have a history of murdering in cold blood. They're greedy for more land and power. Who's to say they won't try to invade us?"

Baliyo's eyes widened. "He has a point." he mumbled to his sister. "What if they invade us? Uncle Surak might go down and grandma is growing older as the days go by."

Rani sighed heavily. "Maybe he does. But we haven't ever seen the Pridelands."

Kion shook his head as he gave his best friend (and crush) a look. "Ujanja has. He used to live there. He's the best option we have for knowledge on them. We have to trust him when it comes to the Pridelands."

"He has another point. We can only trust what Ujanja has about them." Baliyo pointed out once more. "We know he comes from those lands."

"I guess so." sighed Rani.

Baliyo smiled happily. "But hey! Ever since grandma has been giving Kion lessons about the Night Pride and the Tree of Life, he's really been wise when it comes to animal problems."

Kion flushed. "Ah, come on. Don't kid yourself."

"It is true!" Rani giggled sweetly. "Grandma has been really proud of you."

"Grandma, well... I guess so." Kion chuckled.

Ever since his joining, Kion had grown close to Janna and was allowed to call her 'grandma' like Rani and Baliyo. In fact, Janna almost demanded it because she saw Kion as her own grandson.

"It is true. I am very proud." Queen Janna purred as she came out of the Tree. There was a few gray marks on her fur now. "You are doing us proud."

Kion flushed. "Stop! I'm embarrassed!" he whined.

The trio just laughed.

_**A/N: Kion is slowly transforming into a mini Mufasa! **_

_**Talib - "The One Who Seeks"**_


	9. IX

Nala had sprinted away from the den, away from her newborn. Sarafina and Sarabi were quick to follow after her, hoping to talk with her. They knew if anyone mentioned the dead prince then Nala would lose all her happiness in a split moment, and they could tell she wasn't happy when Talib was born unlike how she was when Kion and Kiara were born.

The two older lionesses found her gazing up at the sky, yelling her heart out and her words broke their hearts without even trying.

"Give him back!" Nala shouted. "Why did you take him away from me? I thought you were supposed to protect us! Not take away from us!"

Sarabi shared a look with her best friend before padding forward to her daughter - in - law and sadly watched. She had once done this when Scar told them Simba and Mufasa were no longer with them. She had been a shell of her former self until her son returned, alive and well.

"Nala, darling." Sarabi spoke up gently.

The queen sniffed. "What, did Simba send you to get me?"

Sarabi shook her head as she nuzzled her. "No, he didn't."

"They took him from me, Sarabi. They took Kion from me." Nala whimpered as her mother strolled up next to them and sat down next to her daughter.

Sarafina nuzzled her gently as Sarabi licked the queen's head comfortingly like a mother would do for her cub after a nightmare. They didn't say anything as Nala cried. The queen hadn't cried since the pregnancy and tried her best not to get too attached. They could tell Nala's plan to not get attached work, but they hoped she could see how Talib needed her.

But until then, Nala would need to move on from Kion's death.

"I'm sure Mufasa is caring for Kion."

Nala's head shot up to gaze at her mother. "Why did they take him from me? He was so young."

Sarabi sighed heavily. "Sometimes, it's what was fated to happen."

Nala sniffed. "Life isn't fair. How could they take a cub so young like that? The death was horrible! Falling to his death."

Sarafina nodded as she nuzzled her daughter once more. "You have another cub that needs you. Talib needs his mother."

"He has Simba." Nala replied without thinking about it.

"But he needs his mother!"

Sarabi sighed heavily as she watched the two before replying. "Fina, easy. Give her time." she explained, and Sarafina sighed.

"But how long is it until she realizes that Talib needs her?" whispered Sarafina.

The former Queen sighed heavily as she shrugged, and looked over to the Queen. Nala was gazing up at the sky, and she knew it would be a long time until the realization came.

_**YWE**_

Kion had yawned awake from his nap when he realized Rani was next to him. Her head was touched his golden fur and he couldn't help but purr away at the sight. Baliyo was napping right next to Janna and Surak while Nirmala was sleeping in her own place.

Since he joined the Night Pride, he was growing more and more wiser with each passing day and thanks to Ujanja, he was getting stronger.

"You won't be moving for awhile." Surak's voice carried softly through the den. Kion's eyes slid over to the brown furred lion.

Kion smiled at his fatherly figure. "I didn't know you were up."

Surak chuckled softly. "Just woke up."

Kion grinned a charming smile as he gazed down at Rani. "How long does she sleep when it comes to napping?"

"Depends."

Kion sighed as he realized he'd be stuck like this. "My limbs are going to be numb."

Surak snickered before smiling softly at his mother before sighing. "Sometimes, I really miss my big brother, you know?"

Kion knew what Surak was talking about. When he was younger, Sâhasí would play with his cubs and him whenever he could. It was usually after doing rounds for his mother and protecting the land. He missed the lion much more than he realized.

"Yeah." Kion nodded. "I do too."

Surak smiled warmly at him. "But, he lives in us."

Kion blinked. "That sounds... familiar..."

Surak's ears perked as he arched an eyebrow. "Hmm? How so?"

The golden lion shrugged. "I dunno. But I feel like I've heard that somewhere before."

Surak hummed softly. "Maybe it was common before you joined us."

Kion nodded. "I wish I could remember. But my past is all fuzzy. Only memories I have is of the Night Pride."

"Perhaps your memories will return one day." Surak offered.

"Maybe they will."

Surak smiled when he heard Janna and Baliyo give off a yawn of their own. "Raise and shine, sleepy head." he joked to his nephew.

Baliyo yawned. "I didn't over sleep!"

Kion just chuckled as he greeted the Queen with a soft smile, which was returned with ease.

_**YWE**_

A few days went by in the Pridelands and Nala still hadn't shown emotion towards her newest son. The Pride was getting ready for Talib's presentation. Kiara had grown into a beautiful preteen and her friends followed suit.

"Nala." Simba sighed with annoyance as he held Talib in his jaw.

Nala glared at her mate before her eyes fell on the creamy infant. "What? I told you he's fine."

Simba shook his head. "He wants his mother!"

Nala sighed. "He's fine with you, Simba."

The King frowned. "He wants you! Look at him."

Nala's teal eyes moved to her creamy son and saw how Talib's amber eyes shined with tears. She could tell he wanted his mother but all that flashed in her mind was Kion.

"He's fine with you." she repeated.

Sarabi stepped up. "Simba, I'll take him. Let her rest."

Simba sighed. "Very well, mother." he placed his son down in his mother's embrace. "But she's had enough rest."

Nala ignored her mate as she laid down on the royal platform and placed her head down on her paws and she closed her eyes, dreaming of... a different pride?

What?

_**YWE**_

During the night, Kion had been shifting and turn all night along in his sleep. His dreams were filled with lions he didn't know and he couldn't find the Pride that made him feel safe. He couldn't find Rani!

_"Where is she?"_

_Kion ran all over the strange land, looking for his best friend but he couldn't find her._

_"Rani!"_

_The golden lion ran around the land, before noticing a Watering Hole and rushed towards it. He hoped Rani was over there, taking a drink before he saw three other lions advancing towards them, and he unleashed his claws in defense, thankful Ujanja had taught him how to fight._

_Kion growled threateningly. "Who are you!?"_

_The first lion stared. "Why are you in our land?"_

_"I asked you who were you!" Kion snapped back._

_"Answer us first!"_

_Kion bared his teeth as he advanced and the colors of the lions came in view. "I could kill you right here and now if you don't answer me."_

_"Father?" gasped the head of the trio._

_Kion tried not to sound confused. "I'm not your father! I'm too young for that!"_

_The head looked him up and down before gulping. "How can you be too young? You're an adult. You look older than us."_

_Kion gazed down to see he was much taller and his mane was fully grown. He was really tall. Taller than the head lion. "I'm grown? Wait! Where's Rani? What did you do to her! Tell me!"_

_"We don't know her." the older female said. "Do we know you?"_

_Kion rolled his eyes. "No. I'm not from here. Tell me where I am."_

_"The Pridelands."_

_"What?" Kion gasped before his eyes darkened. "Murderers!"_

_The youngest lioness gasped. "What do you mean by 'murderers'? We're not murderers!"_

_"Your history is stained with blood! Don't act all innocent!"_

_With that, Kion pounced._

Kion jolted awake as he gasped heavy, before gazing around. Baliyo, Rani, Surak, Nirmala, and Janna were sleeping peacefully. He took a moment to calm himself down before placing his head down on his paws.

"What did I just dream about? How did I get into that horrible land?" he asked himself. "Just _who were they? _"


	10. X

Kion walked out of the Tree and down to the river where he was found as a cub and sighed before sitting down as he gazed down into the water.

"Kion? What's wrong?"

The golden lion gazed over his shoulder to see Rani and he smiled weakly as she sat down next to him. He couldn't tell her why he was here so early. But she could tell there was something faintly wrong with her crush and didn't know how to approach him on the matter.

"Kion, please, tell me what's wrong. You look so pale."

Kion sighed. "I had a nightmare."

The brown furred lioness' eyes widened as she nuzzled him. "About what?"

Kion flushed up at the action before returning it. "It's a long story."

"We have time."

**_YWE_**

"Uncle!"

Surak looked up from his breakfast at his nephew and stood up. "What is it, Baliyo?"

Baliyo smiled as he nudged his head towards the river where Kion and Rani were. "Look! Didn't grandma tell you how close they are? This proves it."

Surak chuckled as Janna came up beside him. "It certainly does."

Janna smiled softly at her son and grandson before nuzzling them both. "It seems I was right. Kion will make an excellent mate and King for Rani."

"What do you mean?" Surak asked.

"Rani will be the Queen of the Tree Of Life when my time comes." explained Janna. "You don't mind, do you?"

Surak smiled. "Of course I don't. I have no interest in the throne."

Janna nuzzled her youngest once more as a purr came from her throat before nuzzling Baliyo as he watched his sister and best friend nuzzle. "Very noble of you, Surak. Your father would be proud of you for accepting this."

Surak puffed out his chest proudly. "What can I say? I was raised from a loving family."

Janna rolled her eyes playfully. "That you were my son, and now, Kion is also being raised in that family as your adoptive son."

Baliyo looked over his shoulder. "Wouldn't that mean he's our adoptive cousin?"

"It does not, nephew. It'll only be so if Kion wants us to make it official." Surak explained. "By making it official, he'll be your adoptive cousin."

The younger male nodded. "Oh, okay."

Janna laughed. "Now, let's give them alone time. I doubt they would want us spying on them. I need to seek out Nirmala."

As Janna left, the two males shared a knowing look before padding away. "They're so in love." both of them said while laughing.

_**YWE**_

When Kion finished talking about the nightmare, he looked away from his best friend. Rani didn't say a thing for a good while. Her mind was still processing Kion's nightmare. The Pridelands, the very land Ujanja said that was filled with evil, had been the center of her crush's nightmare.

It had to be terrifying.

"I'm sorry you had to dream of that land."

Kion's eyes moved over to see how Rani was smiling softly at him and his heart was pounding.

"I was more worried about you in my nightmare." Kion confessed shyly.

Rani's flushed. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to find you. I was worried about you. I can't lose you."

Rani smiled. "I mean that much to you?"

"Uh, yeah." Kion admitted. "You were the first one aside from Baliyo that wanted to befriend me. That new cub in the Pride, that others wouldn't want to be around."

Rani smiled as she thrusted her head under Kion's chin. "You mean a lot to me too."

Kion was taken aback before returning the affection. "Do you, uh, wanna spend some time together? Just the two of us?"

"I'd love too."

_**YWE**_

Kiara sighed heavily as she laid down on a rock over top of the water of the Watering Hole. Zuri and Tiifu were drinking softly as she just gazed down at the water, gazing into her reflection and she didn't feel whole at all.

"Kiara?" Tiifu asked as she and Zuri finished drinking.

The crowned heir looked at her two friends and sighed. "Sorry, I was spaced out. What did you say?"

Zuri and Tiifu gave each other looks before sighing knowingly. It wasn't just the Queen who had been hit hard by the young prince's death, but it was also Kiara. While Talib was treasured by her, she just couldn't forget her younger brother's death that happened so suddenly.

Kiara stood up as she jumped down from the rock. "Let's get going."

Zuri moved in front of Kiara and frowned. "Oh no! We're going to talk about this. Like it or not."

"I don't want to."

Tiifu frowned. "So, you're going to bottle it up like your mother?"

"She has good reasons to!" Kiara snapped. "None of us were close to Kion like she was! We can't begin to understand what she feels."

Zuri arched an eyebrow. "And what about Talib? Doesn't your mother love him?"

"Of course she does!" Kiara replied.

Tiifu sighed heavily as she looked at her best friend. "I'm sorry, Kiara, but it doesn't seem like it. Just watch how she reacts around him. You'll see what we do."

"She loves Talib." Kiara growled. "I'll prove it to you."


	11. XI

All in all, Kiara didn't know how to prove to her friends that her mother loved Talib. Her father, no doubt, loved his new son but Nala didn't show any signs of love towards her baby brother and it gave her a sense of rage.

"Daddy."

Simba looked up from playing with the creamy cub and smiled warmly at his daughter. Talib gave a happy mew at his older sister before nuzzling into their father's red mane, his amber eyes shining with playfulness and Kiara smiled before looking at her father.

"What can I do for you, princess?"

"Does mom love Talib?"

Simba was taken aback by the question and he clicked his tongue in question. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Of course she does."

"She doesn't show it." Kiara replied as she sat down. "She always pushes him away when he wants milk. When he wants her. It's like she doesn't want to get close to him."

The King sighed heavily as he thought about his daughter's words. "I suppose it's because of how close she and Kion were. She wants to protect herself from that kind of a heartache again. We lost Kion when he was five months, you were six months."

Kiara held back a few tears. "I know, but, surely she has to move on for Talib, right? He's her cub for King's sake!"

Simba smiled weakly. "Nothing can heal a mother's heart, Kiara."

Kiara's eyes widened. "Really? Nothing?"

Simba nodded his head sadly as he thought about his own mother. "Yes, it's true. Nothing can."

Kiara gave a quick glance towards her sleeping mother before looking back at her father who was gazing down at Talib and winced. All this time, they were wanting her to move on so quickly, when they didn't realize how her heart was the one who needed the most time to heal in order for her to be able to move on.

"I feel horrible for thinking she needed to move on."

Simba gave her a sad smile. "Me too."

_**YWE**_

"Mom? Can we spend time together?" Kiara asked when Nala had woken up from her nap.

"What brought this on?" Nala smiled as she stood up.

"I just want to spend time together. A mother - daughter bonding time."

The queen smiled before nuzzling her daughter, heading out the cave without looking at her infant son who Simba held tightly with a small smile at their first born cub. When they were down from Pride Rock, Kiara took a deep breath.

"Mom, do you love Talib?"

Nala stopped and raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Why do you ask?"

Kiara shifted on her paws. "It's just, you don't show it."

Nala was silent for a moment before continuing. "Kiara, that's a silly question to ask."

"Is it?" Kiara questioned, feeling a bit angry.

Nala nodded. "Yes, it is. Why would ask such a thing aside from the fact I... don't show him love."

Kiara narrowed her eyes. "You just stuttered on saying Talib's name."

"Kiara. Enough." Nala demanded. "Let's not talk about this anymore."

The crowned heir sighed but allowed the subject to drop as they continued on walking until they reached the cliff and she watched as Nala winced before gazing down at the water. For a split second, Kiara was worried her mother might rush off the edge before she saw Nala look away and start moving along but she managed to stop her.

Kiara gulped down her fears. "Do... do you come to the cliff often?"

Nala slowly nodded. "I come here... so he won't feel lonely."

Kiara winced. "He should have a grave with the other royals of the Pridelands. Not the cliff."

The thought of a grave for her brother with their ancestors at the back of Pride Rock seemed more fitting. Though Mufasa's grave was down in the gorge, it wouldn't be fair for Kion's to be the cliff down below in the rushing waters. They couldn't get to his grave unlike Mufasa's.

"He should."

Kiara smiled softly at her mother. "Daddy tells me nothing can heal a mother's heart. Is that true?"

"Yes, Kiara. It's true." Nala sighed heavily. "Nothing can."

Kiara looked down at the waters and winced. "I should've been a better sister to him."

Nala arched an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"I was so mean to him. I took teasing about being the future queen so far sometimes that I could tell it was hurting him, but I somehow didn't care."

Nala nuzzled her daughter. "Kiara, that's just being siblings. They sometimes take things too far but always apologize."

"But I didn't. He always seemed so fine shortly after."

The queen didn't respond for a few moments. "He always knew you were sorry. He told me countless of times."

"I wish I could've told him." Kiara admitted. "He always said he'd grow up to be happy."

Nala chuckled lightly when she remembered those times. "I always heard him say that. He didn't much care for the throne."

"Daddy was always scared it would be like Mufasa and Scar all over again between us."

Nala rolled her eyes at that part. Simba had always complained about that. "It would've been different. You two were like night and day unlike Scar and Mufasa."

"I hope so."

_**YWE**_

Kion couldn't remember the last time he laughed when it was just him and Rani. But he found he really liked spending alone time with the lioness. He barely noticed how fast his heart was pounding. When he did, he wondered if Rani's heart was beating too.

When the two stopped to rest, they sat underneath a tree and began talking about other things. It wasn't until Rani nuzzled him that caught Kion off guard before he nuzzled her once more, purring away before smiling.

Kion smiled. "Hey, Rani?"

"Yes, Kion?" Rani replied, nuzzling him.

Kion gulped down his fears. "I love you."

Rani purred as she smiled at him. "I love you too."

"I'm really glad the Night Pride took me in. If they didn't, I wouldn't have been able to meet you." Kion smiled charmingly.

Rani laughed as she nuzzled her new mate. "I'm thankful that grandma allowed you to stay as well."

Kion nuzzled right back. "C'mon. Let's keep walking."

"Aren't you a charmer." Rani joked as she walked aside him.

The golden lion laughed. "Hey, I'll find us a nice quiet place. Our special place, it'll be."

"Whoever your birth parents are, they were right to have you." Rani giggled. "I look forward to the place you'll find."

Kion bit back a frown but smiled for his new mate. "It'll be very." he winked.

"No one says that anymore!"

"No one but me!"

The couple just laughed.


	12. XII

More time had passed, and Kion eventually found a place where he and Rani could stay. It was a open field where you could view the night sky without any interruptions and a tree stood tall where the two of them would lay and watch the stars.

Kion had grown taller for a teenager about to reach his young adulthood. His mane was almost touching between his chest and back, and it was showing great promise to be fluffy. His shoulders were powerful and his voice was much deeper, he was also muscular. In a short version, he was handsome and charming.

Baliyo's mane had been coming in nicely, he had grown taller as well but was shorter than Kion but taller than his sister. He was growing muscular like his uncle. His voice had deepened like Kion's but still had that playful touch like it had when a cub.

Rani had grown sleek and taller but remained shorter than both her brother and Kion. She, in Kion's opinion, had grown more beautiful with each passing day and always rolled her eyes whenever Kion flirted with her. Surak, countless of times, had caught the two flirting and gave Kion a friendly warning about being with his niece before padding off.

"You know he loves you."

Kion chuckled when he heard that from Rani when Surak left after threatening him one day. He knew Surak was friendly and didn't doubt he loved him. He nodded before nuzzling his mate and moved to find Ujanja. The two had spent time together and were good friends.

"Hey, Ujanja." Kion greeted his head with a bow and Ujanja smiled. "What's new? Been expoloring lately?"

Ujanja flicked his tail at the teen. "Of course. Up for news on the Pridelands?"

Kion frowned at the mention of the land. "Always. We need to be ready if they attack us."

Ujanja snickered as he grinned. He fully had Kion hating his birth Pride. This was so easy. "Well, you won't believe what I've heard!"

Kion arched an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

With a dark smirk, Ujanja told Kion another lie about the Pridelands and how they 'killed' cubs that weren't of use to them.

_**YWE**_

The sun rose over the Pridelands as a creamy cub with a brown tuft and amber eyes gazed out over the Pridelands before rushing over to his parents inside the den, where his teenage sister laid. He knew better than to wake his mother, who seemed to ignore him, before jumping on his father.

"Dad! Wake up! Come on!"

Kiara opened up her amber eyes and smiled. "Talib, ease up. Daddy has been out all night."

Talib at his sister and nuzzled her. "Kiara! I wanna see the Kingdom!"

"I'll show you then."

Simba yawned as he woke up. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Morning daddy."

Simba smiled as he nuzzled his daughter before nuzzling his son. He stole a quick look at Nala, who was sleeping with a soft smile and purred. "Let's go."

As they walked out of the den, Talib rushed over just in time to see the the light hit the whole Kingdom and the King and Kiara padded up to sit next to him. The creamy cub smiled widely as he looked at his sister's future Kingdom.

"Wow! This will all be Kiara's?" he asked.

Simba nodded as he smiled. "Yes, it'll all be hers."

Talib sat down and flicked her tail over her paws. "How come mom doesn't seem to like me? All she does is ignore me, and when she does notice me, she looks at me weirdly."

Simba and Kiara shared a look. "There is a reason for that." admitted Simba.

"What's that?" asked Talib.

Kiara sighed. "We can tell you when you're older."

"Okay..."

_**YWE**_

It was starting to turn to dusk when Kion brought Rani back to their special place. They laid down underneath the tree and nuzzled while they watched the stars appear out in the night sky. Rani nuzzled Kion happily and Kion purred in reply.

"I love you, Rani." Kion purred happily. "I really do."

"I love you too, Kion."

Kion smiled widely as he nuzzled his mate before Rani pinned him down to nuzzle him and he arched an eyebrow as she allowed him up. He grinned before getting up and nuzzling her again, getting a sense of what she wanted to do. Yeah, they were teens but they were almost young adults.

If they were careful, nothing would happen.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Kion asked gently.

Rani shifted on her paws. "I'm reaching my first heat."

"I'd be happy to help, but I want to know if you're sure and ready." Kion replied, he was really big on both being on the same page.

Rani sighed before smiling. "I'm sure about this."

Kion smiled before asking something else. "What if you get pregnant?"

"Then I get pregnant." Rani answered. "The Pride can't take them away from us. Other lions younger than us are parents already. Teenage parents."

"But what will grandma say?"

Rani took a deep breath. "You know how grandma is. She's not getting younger and Nirmala doesn't know how long she has left. I'll be taking the throne soon. I want her to be able to meet her great - grandcubs before she dies."

"Baliyo and Surak will have my head." Kion joked.

"They will. But it's our decision." Rani smiled.

Kion laughed. "That it is."

"We just need to be careful about this. That's all." Rani explained seriously.

Kion nodded in agreement. "No doubt. Alright, if you're ready, and sure about this. We can do it. But, we probably shouldn't tell them until we're ready."

"Agreed."

With a nuzzle and a shared look of agreement, Kion took a deep breath before mounting his mate, hoping this wouldn't result in cubs so soon.


	13. XIII

A few days had passed since the mating, and Kion had been getting a drink of water when Rani came over to him with a beaming smile. Surak and Baliyo were behind her with what looked to be protective looks and he paled when he realized what this meant.

Surak growled before warning him to take care of his niece while Baliyo looked him up and down before mumbling a congratulations before padding off with his uncle, leaving the mates alone. Kion had just weakly chuckled before gulping down his fears and nodding before turning to his mate and nuzzled her with love and affection, knowing very well what might be the cause of this protectiveness from Surak and Baliyo.

Rani just nuzzled him before saying she was pregnant. Janna had been very happy for the two of them, giving them both her blessing to marry if they wished, and of course it would be the right thing to do, which they would. Nirmala had said she would keep a close eye on Rani until the birth of the cub or cubs.

The nearly young adult golden lion, was protective of his mate. He was with her every time she moved to check with the animals of the land. He was with her when Janna wanted to see her about the remaining lessons about being queen. No one could get him away from his mate.

Surak had chuckled as he came up to the lion one day.

"You're certainly taking this to heart."

The golden lion looked up at his fatherly figure. "I have to be."

Surak chuckled as he sat down next to Kion and nudged him with a knowing smirk. "Now, you don't have to, but you are. That makes you much more than most lions."

"Guess so." Kion nodded happily as he gazed at Rani.

_**YWE**_

Kiara had sighed heavily when she came back with nothing from her hunt. The pride said not everyone caught something on their first hunt, but her mother had and she wanted to impress her much more than she ever did before.

Zuri and Tiifu greeted her with nothing in their own jaws. She felt a little better as she watched her friends head up the rocky steps, but Kiara looked behind her and sighed. She wasn't going to make a good queen if she couldn't hunt.

"Kiara. Wait. Listen."

Kiara arched an eyebrow before listening in on her parents' conversation within the den. Talib was napping with Sarabi and Sarafina down where the lionesses would go to relax, and her parents' words made her blood run cold.

"You _wanted_ to replace him!" Nala snapped, baring her teeth at Simba. "And you say _I'm the horrible_ parent?"

Simba scowled as he narrowed his amber eyes. "You barely pay attention to our son!"

Nala growled as she flicked her tail, pacing around in a circle before staring her mate in the eyes. What she said, made Kiara's blood boil a little. "My son is dead!"

"What about Talib then?" challenged Simba. "Huh? What about him?"

"What about him? No doubt _he's your_ son!" Nala shouted back. "You're the one who wanted another cub! You got one!"

"He's _also your_ son!"

Nala glared at the golden lion in front of her as she narrowed her teal eyes. "I said it before. My son is dead. Why can't you accept you can't just move on quickly from death like you have? You barely cared for Kion. You keep proving it."

Simba's jaw dropped. "I cared for him!"

Nala snarled. "Really? When was the last time you spent time alone with him while he was alive? Oh, that's right! You were always with Kiara!"

Simba frowned deeply. "I spent time with him!"

Nala couldn't believe those words. She could clearly remember when Kion wanted to spend time with his father but was shot down when Simba said he had to teach Kiara about being queen. She held back on yelling more at her mate.

"Nala, I don't want to fight about this anymore." Simba whispered out.

"I don't either but Simba, if you think back, you'll see how much you didn't spend time with him." Nala whispered out. "I was the one he went to for comfort. The one who treasured him more. I just can't get close to another cub again."

Simba sighed. "By the time you want to, Talib will be grown up."

"Perhaps." Nala mumbled. "But maybe it's what it should be."

"But Nala - "

"No, Simba. It's what it should be."

_**YWE**_

After the wedding ceremony, Kion and Rani were officially mates. Baliyo and Surak were pleased with the decision, Nirmala was happy for them, and Janna was over the moon for her granddaughter and grandson - in - law and happily gave them her congratulations and said how they would make wonderful rulers.

It took Kion by surprised and then he learnt Rani was to be Janna's successor when she passed, and he smiled before nuzzling his mate and mother of his cubs. He didn't know if he would be a good king, but he would try his hardest.

Ujanja gave his own congratulations and Kion purred happily at his friend before head bumping him like he was a family member. Janna glared at the male and Ujanja narrowed his eyes at the elderly lioness but didn't say anything to her instead he bowed his head.

Kion nuzzled his mate with a purr of happiness. "If the cub's a boy, I want to name him Kopa."

"If it's a girl, I want to name her Janna." Rani added as she returned the nuzzle.

Kion smiled happily. "After grandma? Perfect idea."

Ujanja came up to the pair and Kion nodded his head in greeting.

"My dear friends, I thought I should let you know I will be traveling for awhile. Around these lands. I shall return when I deem it time."

Kion's eyes widened. "Where will you go?"

Ujanja shrugged. "Anywhere my paws take me. I will try to get more info on the Pridelands, however. It's better to be safe than sorry. If I can see what they're up to, then I can predict when they will attack on us if they dare."

Rani shared a look with her mate before looking back at Ujanja. "That's... noble of you."

Ujanja smiled. "Anything to protect the new generation coming."

Kion sighed heavily. "I'll miss you, friend."

"As will I." Ujanja said before bowing his head. "May you have healthy cubs."

Kion smiled. "Thank you, Ujanja."

Rani nodded in agreement. "Yes, thank you."

"I shall you when I return to the Night Pride."


	14. XIV

Time went by since the annoucement of Rani's pregnancy. Sadly, Janna had passed on and Rani was crowned queen with Kion as her king. The ceremony had taken place before the birthing and just a few days after, Rani was in labor. Kion, Surak, and Baliyo were ordered to stay outside of the tree while Nirmala was inside with the queen.

Kion had been uneasy since the whole pregnancy, more so during the ceremony in case the birth was triggered. He had told Rani to stay on rest until the birth and Nirmala agreed. Since Janna had helped Kion settle into the pride and he had a way with the animals, he went off to help with any problems that rose up.

During the birth, the king was a pacing wreck. Surak and Baliyo seemed more calm than the king but inside, they were just as nervous as Kion was. The trio of lions couldn't seem to sit still until Nirmala came outside with a wide smile.

"King Kion." Nirmala bowed her head and Kion rushed up to her. "Rani and the cubs are ready for you."

Kion's eyes widened. "Cubs?"

Without waiting for Nirmala to reply, he dashed inside the Tree while Baliyo and Surak stayed behind to speak with Nirmala about the birthing and to see how it went. As soon as the king stopped inside, he took a moment to catch his breath before smiling at his mate.

In between Rani's paws were two small cubs. One was golden-brown cub and the other was a brown cub like Rani but lighter in color. Both cubs had dark pink noses, and when Rani licked their heads, one cub showed orangey amber eyes like Kion, and the other showed chocolate brown eyes. Their tail - tips were dark red.

"They're beautiful, Rani. What's their names? Genders?"

Rani purred happily as she gazed down at her cubs. "A boy and a girl. Kopa and Janna."

Kion nodded as he nuzzled his mate and then lowered himself down to his cubs. He laughed when Kopa, the golden-brown cub with the chocolate eyes, licked his nose in greeting. "Hello, Kopa. It's great to finally meet you."

Rani purred as she nuzzled her daughter. "Now comes the big question, who rules?"

Kion laughed as he laid down next to mate and took his daughter into his arms. "Let's wait on that, Rani. No need to rush."

"You truly are wise." Rani laughed as she nuzzled into Kion's fluffy red mane as Surak and Baliyo walked into the tree to meet the new additions.

**_YWE_**

Ujanja padded into the Pridelands, unknowingly to them, and padded around until he came behind Pride Rock. He saw the creamy prince walking with his father and mother despite his mother not even gazing towards him and he smirked.

The queen was totally dead without Kion around in these Lands.

"Good day, your majesties." Ujanja greeted as he bowed his head to the royals.

Simba frowned heavily as he pushed Talib between his paws. "Why have you returned, Ujanja?"

"I have news on a certain lost prince."

Nala gasped when she heard the words, and Talib was confused. Simba's eyes had widened as he realized who the male was speaking about before shaking his head. Impossible! Kion was dead and there was no way his son could've survived that fall.

"Impossible. He's dead. He died in those waters." Simba growled as he flicked his tail. "Ujanja, you need to leave these lands."

Ujanja laughed. "Fine, but if you do believe me, trust me when I say; he knows the truth about you and these lands, Simba. He won't ever step a paw here again."

"Wait!" Nala said as Ujanja moved to leave. The lion gazed over his shoulder at the queen. "Do you really know about... Kion?"

Ujanja grinned as Simba and Talib held confused expressions. "Hmm? Do you believe me?"

"I'll always listen to information about my son." Nala replied.

Ujanja chuckled as he gazed at the queen and bowed his head in respect. He noticed how Simba was tightly holding Talib from him, and he couldn't help but humorlessly chuckle inwards. He gave a charming smile to the queen.

"I assure you he's alive." Ujanja replied and Simba rolled his eyes.

"No, he's not!" Simba snapped. "He died in those waters, Nala! You know this. You saw it first paw like I did. You can't believe this rogue!"

Nala winced as she knew Simba was right. "You're right." she sighed, gazing at her love before looking at Ujanja. "As much as I want to believe those words, Ujanja. I can't. I saw him fall."

Ujanja frowned before sighing. "I suppose so..."

"Leave. Now." Simba growled.

"Oh, I will, but I think your little _replacement prince_ is shocked at this news." Ujanja chuckled, eyeing the shocked prince. "It's time to tell him how you failed to save his dear older, dead at five months, brother."

With that, he padded away.

_**YWE**_

As the royal couple with their son began to walk back to Pride Rock, Talib couldn't help but think about the words the rogue had said. He had an older brother. Dead at five months? Why had they kept this from him for so long? Was this the reason why his mother couldn't get close to him? Why she ignored him for as long as he was alive?

"Dad? Mom?"

The golden king looked over his shoulder at his son. "Yes, Talib?"

Talib shifted on his paws. "Did I really have an older brother?"

Nala sighed heavily as she refused to look at her youngest cub and held an emotionless expression as she answered the cub's question. "Yes, you did. But like Ujanja had said, he died at five months."

"Why? What happened?"

"Simba. Answer him."

Simba winced at his mate's tone but moved to sit down in front of his son. "His death was so sudden. He and Kiara had been fighting like normal, expect someone bumped them too hard and they fell off the side of the cliff. They managed to hold on with their claws. The rain was pouring when we got there." he took a deep breath. "I managed to get Kiara but then your mother screamed, and all I saw... was..." he choked as he closed his eyes as he remembered Kion's scared expression. "... was him falling to his death."

Talib's eyes widened. "Why didn't you grab him?"

Nala growled. "Because he favored Kiara."

"Nala." Simba sighed heavily. "I don't favor Kiara."

Nala flicked her tail. "But you do! Tell me! If another incident happens like that day, would you save both of them? Kiara and Talib?"

"You know I would!" Simba roared.

Nala bared her teeth. "No, you wouldn't. You'd be forced to pick again!" she roared back in anger. Talib shrunk back at his mother's anger. "You'd always pick Kiara because if something happens to her, King's above it's the end of the world for you!"

"Nala!" Simba roared. "Enough!"

"You know what?" Nala growled. "I'm done with this. Don't talk to me until you've got your head on straight and see what this means to me."

With that, she padded away.


	15. XV

"Kopa! Janna! Come here!" yelled Baliyo as he chased his two month old niece and nephew, he could barely keep up with the two cubs.

The two had grown into playful two month olds, and took the hearts of the pride. Rani and Kion hadn't decided who would take their place, but didn't want to rush things. Kopa was more outgoing than his sister and Janna was more gentle than her brother. But both didn't take too well with strangers at all.

When they were shown to the animals of the Tree of Life, everyone had taken the time to express their joys to the royal couple. Kopa had befriended a tiger cub and Janna had befriended a fox kit. Kion had taken time away from his kingly duties to spend time with his cubs and played with them whenever he could, and he treasured both of them. Rani managed to take time away from her queenly duties to play with the cubs as well.

They had asked Baliyo to look after Kopa and Janna while they attended a small problem with the animals.

"Do you think we lost him?" Kopa laughed as he looked at his sister.

"I think so." Janna agreed with her brother. Her orangey amber eyes shining with playfulness as she gazed over her shoulder to lookout for her uncle.

The two cubs jumped when they saw a shadow over them and their eyes moved upwards to see their uncle. Baliyo was out of breath but he held a stern gaze. He couldn't dare to lose his nephew and niece because his sister would have his head without a doubt. He didn't want to risk it.

"You two are such troublemakers."

Kopa gave his uncle a wide smile as he innocently looked at him. Baliyo gave him a look and the innocent look vanished away.

"We're sorry uncle Baliyo." Janna mumbled as she looked down at her creamy paws. "We won't run away from you again."

Baliyo sighed heavily as he picked Janna up in his mouth. "Let's get going home. Your parents are going to wonder where you two are."

_**YWE**_

The cubs were having their nap when Ujanja returned to the Tree of Life. Kion had been outside talking to his fatherly figure when he saw the dark gray furred lion with the black mane. He smiled widely as he greeted the lion with the head bump.

Surak frowned but didn't say much as he bowed his head in respect before going off to join Nirmala.

Ujanja smiled before speaking about what he had seen in the Pridelands and Kion growled as he heard the information. He couldn't believe those lands and didn't know how other lands were allies with the Pridelands. But those other lands were also their allies. They just never understood how the Tree of Life and the Pridelands weren't allies.

"They don't seem to be wanting to attack. Yet."

Kion sighed heavily with that sentence. Of course the Pridelands wouldn't show if they would want to attack the Night Pride. They had so much more lionesses to fight with them, and they were a small pride. But they had to be on guard until it was official.

"Thank you for this information, Ujanja." Kion replied to his friend. "I will make sure they don't think about attacking. Your the eyes in the Pridelands for us."

Inwardly, Ujanja chuckled darkly. This was so easy having Simba's first son in his paws. A small yawn broke his thoughts as he saw two cubs; one goldenish-brown with a dark red unruly tuft and chocolate eyes, and one brown with orangey amber eyes. He smiled.

Ujanja gazed at his friend. "Are these your cubs?"

Kion smiled proudly as he motioned for his two cubs to come meet his good friend.

"Yes, they are. Ujanja, this is my son, Kopa, and my daughter, Janna."

The dark gray furred lion lowered himself down to the cubs' level. "Hello there. I'm your father's friend. My name's Ujanja."

Kopa felt Janna back behind him as he shook in his place. "H - Hello. My name's Kopa and this is Janna. We're twins."

Ujanja smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you."

Rani came out of the den to see the lion and smiled slightly. "Ujanja... you're back, are you?"

"Good day, your highness."

"Rani, love, Ujanja brought more news on the Pridelands." Kion explained to his mate. "I'll tell you later."

Rani nodded in understanding. "Alright, we'll chat later. I was about to go and find Baliyo to see if he could watch the cubs again for a little while."

Ujanja raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for?"

"Another animal problem according to Nirmala." sighed Rani.

Ujanja smiled as he thought for a moment before a plan hatched in his mind. He knew a way to get rid of those Pridelands for good. "Why don't I watch them? Give your brother a break."

"Are you sure? They're quite the troublemakers from what I hear from Baliyo." Kion grinned, gazing down at his two cubs as they smiled innocently.

Ujanja nodded in response. "Of course. I've dealt with worse. It'll be easy. We'll go for a walk."

Kion shared a look with his mate before looking at his friend. "Well, if you're offering, I don't see why not."

Rani nodded. "We'll be back shortly. We can come get them if you'd wish."

"We'll be at the river." Ujanja replied. "Give the cubs a chance to drink."

Kion smiled as he nuzzled his cubs. "Then their in your care." he bent down to his cubs' level and smiled warmly. "Now, listen to Mr. Ujanja, alright? He'll take care of you while we go and solve this little problem. We'll be back shortly."

Kopa nodded. "Okay, daddy."

"Janna? Can you do that?"

"Yes, daddy." Janna smiled as she nuzzled her father.

Kion smiled as Rani nuzzled them before they took off towards the animals. Ujanja smiled down before moving towards the river and the cubs were quick to follow. The dark gray furred lion smiled darkly as he chuckled. This would make things so much more easier.

_**YWE**_

Kiara yawned as she smiled happily when she looked at Kovu. A lot had happened. Talib had grown into a teenager. His mane was brown and was coming in nicely, he grew taller. He was more slim and didn't really have any muscle to him.

Zira had died in a battle between the two prides, but the highlight of it was her and Kovu were mates, future rulers of the Pridelands.

"Kiara."

The crowned princess smiled when she saw her little brother. "Talib, what do you need?"

Talib smiled. "Let's go for a walk!"

Kiara laughed as she stood up, nuzzling her mate first, before following her little brother. Kovu had been confused when he couldn't find Kion, and it was heartbreaking to tell him that Kion was dead, no longer with them. The now Pridelanders expressed their sorrow for the royal family and the rest of the pride who had known the prince.

"How are things with Kovu?" Talib asked as they stepped down the rocky steps.

Kiara smiled. "Perfect, I'm happy that we're finally together."

"Um, do you think Kion would happy for you?"

Kiara stopped in her steps as she frowned sadly. "I think he would be. I really miss him. I miss my baby brother."

"I wish I could've met him." Talib replied.

Kiara smiled softly at her brother. "You would've loved him."

Talib nodded. "I would've and mom would be much more happy."

"She's accepting it now. She's better when she talks about it. She doesn't cry as much. Yes, there's off moments, but she's better now."

_**YWE**_

Ujanja smiled as he watched the cubs taking a drink and he waited. If he got rid of one, then the other would rat him out, so the obivous answer was to take out both of them. He flicked his tail as he waited for the right moment.

"I want mama and daddy." Janna whimpered to her twin brother.

"I do too."

Janna looked over her shoulder where Ujanja was laying down. "Mr. Ujanja scares me." she whispered to Kopa.

Kopa did the same and shuddered before looking at his sister. "I know. What lion has dark gray fur? He looks like he should be a fox."

Janna giggled and Kopa smiled proudly. He wanted his sister to keep smiling until she died and he was going to make sure she kept smiling.

"Are you two done drinking?" Ujanja's voice broke through.

Kopa rolled his eyes. "Not yet, Mr. Ujanja!"

Janna huffed as she took another drink. "How much longer till mama and daddy comes?"

"I dunno." Kopa shrugged as he finished. "We're done!"

Ujanja chuckled and the two jumped when they realized he was behind them. "Finally. Now, let's go."

"Where?" Janna asked, cocking her head to the side.

Ujanja grinned as he unleashed his claws and raised his paws. "To your death!" with that he swiped and sent the cubs into the river.

He laughed when the river carried them away. Now, all he had to do was tell Kion the Pridelands had killed them.


	16. XVI

Nala had been out at the watering hole when she heard the animals whispering amongst themselves about two cubs found at the river. When a zebra approached her about it, she told him to lead her there and was surprised to see two cubs there.

"They aren't talking to us."

Nala nodded as she lowered herself down to the cubs' level. "Hello there, I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're worried about."

The goldenish-brown cub growled. "G - Go away! Our dad's the King!"

Nala's eyes went wide. "Simba?"

The brown cub blinked. "Who's that? No! Our daddy's the King of the Night Pride!"

Nala's jaw dropped before smiling softly as she nuzzled them. "Come back with me to my Pride. We can wait for your father there. I'll send Zazu to dilver the news. I'm sure your father is very worried about you."

The cubs gulped before following the queen, sticking close together as they walked through the lands. They saw a huge rock coming into view and gulped with slight fear as they saw lionesses, and three males gazing down at them. By this point, they wanted nothing more than their parents to tell them it would be alright.

They were scared they wouldn't see their pride again, thanks to Ujanja. When they saw the lion with the red mane, the first thing that came into their mind was their father. The older twin had to keep the younger twin from running up to the lion. As the rest of the pride moved closer to see them, they backed away with their fur sticking upwards, signaling their fear.

Simba came up to his mate and nuzzled her, then proceed to look at the cubs with confusion.

Nala smiled at him before giving the cubs a gentle expression. "They've gotten lost."

"That explains it." Simba laughed gently as he went up to the cubs. "Hello there, young ones. My name's Simba. King of these Lands. Who are you?"

"My name's Kopa." replied the goldenish-brown cub. "And this is my sister, Janna. We're twins."

Simba nodded. "Where are you from?"

"The Night Pride." answered Janna as she shook gently. "Our daddy's the King!"

Kiara smiled as she came up to them and bent down to their level. "Well, we're going to send a message to him saying we found you. Where's your Pride located at?"

Kopa stuttered as he gulped. "S - Some tree. Daddy never said what it was..."

Janna shifted closer to her brother. "Life. Mama said it was the Tree of Life."

Nala smiled as she watched Simba move to get Zazu before looking down at the cubs and then her eyes went wide when she realized who they looked like. Especially with Kopa's fur and Janna's eyes. Not to mention Kopa's unruly tuft color.

She swore they reminded her of someone, but who?

_**YWE**_

"No!"

Baliyo winced as he heard his brother roar and tried to focus on calming his sister down. Ujanja had just told them the news.

"I'm sorry, Kion. I didn't see them in time."

Kion snarled darkly. "Those lions will not get away with this!"

Surak growled as he watched Ujanja's eyes narrow with joy and a thought entered his head. How could Ujanja not fight off the Pridelanders? How could he have not kept his eyes on them? He was strong enough to take down a simple lion or two, he was suppose to be watching them. Then it hit him, perhaps it wasn't the Pridelands who had killed his great nephew and niece. Maybe it was Ujanja himself.

Kion nuzzled his mate. "Don't worry, Rani. We'll get them back for what they've done."

"My babies are dead." whimpered Rani.

Surak stepped up as he narrowed his eyes at Ujanja. "Kion, may we speak?" he asked his nephew - in - law. "I wish to tell you a thing or two."

"We leave after I am done with Surak." Kion ordered before heading into the tree with Surak.

_**YWE**_

"Kopa, I wanna go home."

Kopa nodded at his sister in agreement. He didn't like the Pridelands. The Pride kept trying to talk to them, they never left them alone. It felt like they were being held captive. There wasn't any cubs in the pride. It was the same back home but at least they could move around! Instead, they were being held like prisoners.

Nala walked up to the cubs with some food. "Here you go."

Kopa gulped as she nudged it towards them. "Thank you, Miss."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your father's name?" Nala asked, she could sense her family behind her as they came into the den.

Janna shifted as she swallowed a piece of the food. "Why do you want to know?"

Nala sighed sadly. "Because you remind me of my deceased son, Kion."

Kopa arched an eyebrow. "You know daddy?"

Nala gasped. "What?"

"Daddy's name is Kion."

Simba padded up to them with a shocked expression. "Impossible. He's dead."

Janna shrugged. "Daddy's name is Kion." she repeated her brother's words.

"What does he look like?" asked Kiara, quickly coming up to them. In the background, Kovu and Talib stood confused.

Kopa and Janna shared a confused look before answering. "He's golden, red mane, orangey eyes like Janna. Daddy says we're a mixture of him and mama."


	17. XVII

Nala's eyes went wide, Simba's jaw dropped, and Kiara nearly screamed. All three remembered Kion being like that. The gold fur, the red tuft, and the orangey amber eyes. When they looked, they could easily spot their lost family in those two cubs. Kopa with the fur and tuft, and Janna with the eyes. There was no doubt about it; Kion was alive.

The queen burst into happy tears. Simba couldn't believe it. Kiara sent a silent thank you to the Kings and Queens above that her baby brother was alive. But this meant or it could mean, Kopa and Janna were their relatives. Simba and Nala would be grandparents. Kiara and Talib would be a aunt and uncle.

"Um, are you okay?" Kopa asked shyly.

Nala was the first to recover from the shock as she nuzzled the pair of cubs, and it was followed by Simba and Kiara doing the same with wide smiles.

"Yes. We're fine." Nala replied.

Kiara laughed playfully. "Better than fine!"

Janna shared a look with her twin before gazing back at the trio. "Why?"

Simba smiled with a purr. "Well if you must know, we're Kion's family."

"Your our grandparents?" Kopa asked, arching an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Daddy says he doesn't have a family expect the Night Pride."

"Our only grandparents passed when mama and daddy were young." Janna added. "Great grandma died before we were born. We only know Uncle Baliyo and Great Uncle Surak. We don't have any other family."

Nala's eyes widened. "What?"

Kopa nodded in agreement to what his sister said. "Yeah! When daddy comes, ask him!"

"How could he not remember us?" questioned Kiara in whisper tone. "We're his family."

"This doesn't make sense." mumbled Simba. "He should've told them about us."

Nala just stared blankly before smiling. "Well, how about we get to know each other a little more? You can tell us all about the Night Pride."

Before they could answer, Zazu flew into the den with an alarmed expression. "Sire!"

Simba's head shot up as he looked at his old friend. "Yes, Zazu?"

Zazu took a moment to catch his breath. "Outsiders at the border!"

_**YWE**_

Kion stood with a growling expression as his mane flew a bit in the wind. Behind him was Rani, Surak, Baliyo, and Ujanja. Nirmala was left in charge considering how she needed to keep watch over the animals and they needed her more than they did.

"Kion, look!"

Kion narrowed his eyes as he saw a couple of lions coming his way and his eyes widened when he recognized three of them. From his dream when he was younger! That lion with the red mane, the lioness with the teal eyes, and the lioness with the light golden pelt.

"Who are you? Why have you come?"

The King growled as he flicked his tail. "Just repaying an debt, murderers!"

The lion with the red mane was taken aback. "Murderers? What are you talking about?"

Kion snarled. "You killed my cubs!"

Rani jumped to her mate's side with tearful eyes. "They were just cubs! How could you?"

"We didn't kill cubs." The lion replied with wide amber eyes. "What Pride are you?"

"The Night Pride." replied Surak as he stepped up.

The light golden lioness' eyes widened. "You're Kopa and Janna's pride!"

Kion roared loudly. "I knew it, murderers!"

The lion blinked as he looked closely and arched an eyebrow. "You look like my father." he mumbled to himself. "Your name isn't... Mufasa, is it?"

"Never would I be called the name of a murderer!" Kion snarled as he flicked his tail. "Your whole kind is murderers. You call outsiders 'Savages' and kill their 'disgusting races' but you won't kill us like you have our cubs."

In that moment, the teal eyed lioness stepped up to the lion's side. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked closely at Kion. But her mate seemingly didn't understand what she was doing as he pushed her away from Kion's line.

"Nala, step back." ordered the lion.

Nala shook her head. "Hold on, Simba."

Simba frowned heavily as he tried holding his love back but failed as she made her way around him. He sighed. "Nala, I said - "

"I know what you said." Nala interrupted. "But something seems familiar about this lion..."

Kion was taken aback by the lioness as she looked at him closely. He shared a brief confused look with Surak, Baliyo, and Rani before gazing back at the lioness who now held a shocked expression. He could almost see wheels turning in her head.

He, admittedly, felt uncomfortable.

What she next, shocked him.

"Is that you... Kion?"


	18. XVIII

Kion felt the wind blow on his red mane as his eyes widened. How could this lioness know his name? Who was she? His eyes moved over to his mate who looked at him with confusion before he opened his mouth to speak before he slammed his mouth shut with stun.

It was a good few moments before he could answer Nala.

"Do I know you? How do you know my name?"

Nala held back a gasp as one was heard behind her. Instead, she smiled gently at her long forgotten son who had finally returned to them.

"It'd be silly for a mother to not recognize her cub. I know your name because I named you myself. You're my son."

Kion's eyes widened even more as he tried responding once more but he couldn't. Rani stepped up to her mate's side and nuzzled him. Her chocolate eyes landed on what could be her mother - in - law and took a deep breath. Her mate was far too shocked to even reply to Nala's claims at the moment. She was as well but one of them had to answer.

Rani took one more deep breath before stepping up. "Kion said he didn't have a family when he joined the Night Pride as a young cub."

Nala cocked her head to the side. "He has a family. It's us."

By this time, Kion got over his shock as he padded up to his mate as he flicked his tail. Surak and Baliyo were confused and Ujanja was just getting annoyed at how long this was taking for a fight that would end the Pridelands. How long would this be until Kion killed Simba and his family? They could take them down.

Simba had just now noticed the dark gray furred lion and narrowed his eyes as he bared his teeth angerily. Ujanja mocked him by doing the same before nudging his head towards Kion and Simba sighed before controlling himself. He couldn't risk a fight with his long lost son.

"No." Kion shook his head as he stood tall. "I don't have a family. I don't remember having one."

Kiara's eyes widened as she realized what this meant and she held back a sob. "You have amnesia. You don't remember anything at all about us. The fell gave you amnesia."

Kion arched an eyebrow at the words. "What fall? Queen Janna and Nirmala had told me that I had amnesia shortly after I woke up at the Tree of Life. But I have no memory of what you claim to be a fall."

Simba shifted nervously on his paws and Ujanja chuckled. This would be a wonderful chance to make a fight occour without a doubt this would make it all so worth it. He grinned as he stepped up to stand behind Kion.

"Why the fall where Simba tried to kill you!" Ujanja spat out and Kion's eyes widened.

_**YWE**_

Kopa and Janna shifted nervously as Kovu and Vitani kept watch over them. All they wanted was to go home and they knew at the border could be their parents and Pride. They wouldn't be forgotten about. But the two lions were keen on keeping watch on them.

As soon as the two lions were distracted by two lionesses of the pride, the twins snuck out. Kopa made sure Janna got out first before quickly following his twin. They didn't know where the borders were so they asked around until a kind elephant pointed in the direction were the two prides were. As soon as their parents came into view, they broke out into cries.

The cries were loud enough to halt their father's growing anger towards the Pridelands.

"Daddy!" Kopa cried out as they ran. "Mama! Daddy! Mama!"

Janna allowed her pace to match her brother's as she cried out. "Mama! Daddy!"

Rani's eyes widened as she saw her cubs. "Kopa! Janna!" she cried out in reply as the two cubs moved past the Pridelanders into their parents' embraces. "My babies! I thought we lost you!"

Kion's anger vanished the moment his daughter rushed into his embrace. "Janna! My baby girl! You and your brother scared us so much!"

"Kopa! Don't you dare do that to me again!" Rani scolded her son.

Kopa nuzzled into his mother's embrace. "We were so scared mama! The river was harsh! But animals saved us! The Queen saved us, mama!"

Kion stopped mid nuzzle as he heard his son's words. "What do you mean by that? They 'saved' you?"

Kopa looked over at his dad. "Miss Nala saved us, daddy. She took us to Pride Rock! Daddy, they say their your family!"

Kion blinked once more. The second time he had heard it. But this time it was from his cubs. What was going on? He didn't know these lions! There was no way these lions could be his family. He had no family aside from his mate, cubs, and the Night Pride.

_**YWE**_

Ujanja growled as he watched the cubs return to their parents. Didn't he kill those brats? With a smile, he stepped up to greet them but they shrank away in fear and Kion arched an eyebrow as he gazed at his good friend.

"What's wrong?" Kion asked his daughter. "It's just Ujanja."

Kopa shrank deeper into his mother's embrace and Rani was taken aback. While she knew both twins didn't like strangers, they had met Ujanja. As Nala looked at the cubs, she realized it was out of fear. It wasn't the same fear they showed when meeting the Pridelands, but out of a different fear.

"They're scared of Ujanja." Nala stated.

Kion looked over at the Queen of the Pridelands. "But whatever for? They've met Ujanja."

Nala moved towards Janna and lowered herself down to the cub's level. "Can you tell me why you're scared of him?" she asked gently as Janna moved in between her father's legs. "Please? Don't worry. Your father will protect you."

Janna shook as she stuttered out the answer. "He tried to kill us!"

Kopa nodded in agreement. "He hit us into the river! Daddy, mama, he tried to kill us! He's the reason why we're in the Pridelands!"

Kion roared loudly in outrage as he turned to face Ujanja, allowing Nala to take his daughter out of the way and hold her. Baliyo moved quickly to take his niece and thanked Nala for looking after her and purred when Janna nuzzled into his mane with comfort. Kopa whimpered as Rani licked his head in comfort while glaring daggers at Ujanja.

The dark gray furred lion gulped as Kion advanced with a murderous glare. He really should've made sure the twins were dead, but he didn't expect them to outright tell their parents or survive!

"Ujanja."

The older lion shrank back as he heard the tone. "Yes, Kion?"

"My cubs say you tried to kill them." Kion snarled as he unleashed his claws.

Ujanja chuckled weakly. "That isn't true! Why would I harm them?"

Rani growled lowly as she glared. But it was Surak who spoke up. "Because you've been pulling bull like this throughout your entire time you were in the Night Pride before Rani and Baliyo were born and before Kion joined."

Ujanja stuttered to answer but couldn't find his voice as he witnessed an very angry King Kion.


	19. XIX

Ujanja gulped as he saw Kion slowly advancing towards him and he looked back to see a very large cliff that would no doubt kill him if he would fall down there. This wasn't going to his plan and he was starting to become worried.

"L - L - Let me explain! Please!" he tried pleading with the angry King.

Kion chuckled darkly as he narrowed his eyes. "Oh, I'll let you explain. But it won't do you any good. There's a few things I hate. One, lions trying to steal my mate. Two, my Pride in danger. And three, lions trying to kill my family!"

Ujanja gulped as he backed up more. "It was an accident!"

Kion rolled his eyes. "Oh, and I'm supposed to believe that?"

Ujanja chuckled weakly as he gulped as he grinned. He hoped Kion wouldn't do anything. "Um, yes?"

Kion snarled as he raised his paw before Rani was beside him, whispering something into his ear and the king sighed heavily as he lowered his paw. He couldn't kill in front of his cubs. That wouldn't be good and his cubs were too young to witness death despite what Ujanja had tried to do to them.

Simba didn't want to believe it. While he knew Kion didn't remember a thing about them, the way he looked proved it all to him. Kion looked so much like his father. He was a grandfather! Him, the King of the Pridelands, a grandfather to the heirs of the Tree of Life! Now, Ujanja had tried to kill his grandcubs.

No. That lion wouldn't get away with that. With a growl, he stepped up to his son's side and stared Ujanja in the eyes.

Ujanja smiled weakly at the Pridelands' King. "Why, King Simba."

"You tried to kill cubs." Simba growled as he flicked his tail. His amber eyes held fire in them. "My own grandcubs at that. Now, my son may not remember anything, but that doesn't mean we can't help when his cubs are attacked."

Kion arched an eyebrow. "You killed cubs before." he stated. "Why should I allow you to help?"

"Those were lies."

"How could they be lies?" Kion asked, surprised. "Despite what Ujanja had done, he doesn't lie about the Pridelands."

Simba sighed heavily as he looked at his son. "He has lied about us. Once we're done with him, then you can kill me without having to worry about a fight."

Kion was taken aback. "What? You'd just let me kill you?"

Simba smiled at his son and nodded. "If it means that much to make you believe otherwise then yes."

Kion stuttered before gulping as he looked at Ujanja. "Let's just deal with them first."

Ujanja paled as he saw the two lions advancing and in that moment, they truly looked like father and son.

_**YWE**_

"Dad!"

Simba went still at the sound of Talib's voice and tried to keep his eyes on Ujanja. He knew his son would be confused at the other Pride and cubs. But what could they do now?

"Dad, who are they? Why are they here?" Talib asked.

Nala looked at her youngest cub. "Your brother has returned. This is his pride."

Talib's eyes went wide as he looked at the golden lion beside his father. His brother was tall! Taller than his father. His mane was fluffy with dark red stripes where it curved backwards. He looked at his brother's cubs and saw how much they looked like him and then to his brother's mate. She was beautiful and he knew his brother did well.

The youngest prince gulped at the dark gray lion. "And who's that?"

"The lion who tried killing our nephew and niece." Kiara stated with a snarl. "Dad and Kion are going to take him out."

Kopa shared a look with Janna before they shifted closer together under Baliyo's protection. "Get him daddy!" they shouted. "Kick his butt!"

Kion smiled at his cubs' words. "I'll never get tired of that."

"It truly warms the heart, eh?" Simba chuckled in agreement. "You know, you used to do that."

Kion arched an eyebrow. "I did?" he took a swipe at Ujanja.

"Always. If an attacker came near, you'd always shout for me." Simba smiled as he took a shot at Ujanja, who stumbled backwards before attacking the golden king. "I miss those times."

Kion grunted when Ujanja hit him in the shoulder. "Was it true when he said you tried to kill me?"

"Never! Why would I kill my own son?" Simba said.

Ujanja snarled darkly. "Because you _didn't care_ for him!"

"I _cared_ for him!" Simba shouted back as he pushed Ujanja. "I _loved_ him! He was my baby boy! He was my everything like he was Nala's!"

Kion just stopped as he watched Ujanja get pushed off the cliff and he could suddenly hear shouting in the back of his mind. Everything seemed to vanish as he saw two cubs; one golden, one light golden. They were fighting. By a different cliff but it was much like this situation. Things got out of paw.

Both were accidentally pushed by the light golden's friend with the blue eyes. The two cubs fell off the side and a bird went flying off to find someone to help.

... and then thunder and lightning struck as it started raining.


	20. XX

Kion's eyes slammed tight as the memory played out. He had fallen off the side of the cliff. Kiara as well. He remembered how his father - Simba - had tried to save them. He had lost his grip. He remembered his mother - Nala - screaming out of fear as he fell into the rushing water below.

How he pleaded to his father to save him but he couldn't because he was saving Kiara first. Kiara always came first when it came to the two of them. Simba would always pick Kiara's side when they had a fight and he never stood on Kion's side. It hurt him deeply. But in that moment when he saw Simba go for Kiara, he knew he never meant a thing to his father.

That was when he woke up to see Queen Janna and Nirmala. He was in the Night Pride. He had meet Rani and Baliyo. Everything was coming back to him and it was simply because of Ujanja's death.

He opened his eyes and padded over to the cliff and didn't see the dark gray furred lion at all. Ujanja was gone. "He lost his grip, didn't he?" he questioned Simba.

Simba nodded as he took a deep breath. "He did. He hit his head and lost focus."

Kion took a few breaths as Rani nuzzled him and he returned it without a doubt. "At least he won't bother us again. We're safe in that aspect."

Kopa and Janna ran up to their father and nuzzled. Kion purred gently as his cubs nuzzled him and returned it before his eyes landed on Talib and frowned. He didn't remember him at all. Not in his memories that were now flashing back to him.

The King of the Night Pride stood tall as he shook out his mane. "Who is he? He's like a mixture of you two."

Simba chuckled uneasily as he calmed himself down as he nodded for Talib to greet his brother. The younger lion gulped at the sight of his older brother and bit his lip. Kion stared him down before sighing as he headed towards his pride.

Nala stepped up quickly as she looked sad. "Are you going to leave again?"

Kion wanted to stay but it seemed like they had all they needed. "We have to. The Tree of Life needs us. Besides, you have all you need."

Nala broke at that. "I don't! I need you to be whole again! When you vanished that day, you took half of me away with you. I can't stand to be without you again, Kion!"

Rani nuzzled her mate as she stopped him. "Perhaps if you spent time with them, you could remember something."

"Oh, trust me, I remember enough." Kion growled, surprising them.

Kiara stepped up with a wide smile at those words and chose to ignore the growl. "You remember us? That's great!"

Kion stared his sister in the eye. "I remember Zuri, your friend, pushing off me that cliff to help you! I wonder why you were pissed that day and why you wanted me gone."

Kiara's eyes widened. "I didn't want you gone!"

"That's not what I remember." Kion stated coldly. "My memories might be fuzzy still before that moment but I remember that fight. When we were pushed off the side."

Simba moved upwards to his son. "Kion, son, understand that she - "

Kion snarled. "You're not innocent either!"

Nala was quick to nuzzle her baby boy. Her heart jumped when Kion slowly returned that nuzzle. "I have missed you so much. I should've gone down there that day with Simba to get you. I'm so sorry that I didn't."

Kion slowly began purring as warmth spread through his body and the twins smiled widely at their father before sitting beside their mother. "It doesn't matter now. But we have to get back to our land."

Talib jumped to his brother. "You can't do that! It'll hurt mom!"

Kion gave a loud roar at his brother who shrank back. "You don't speak to me like that! I don't even know you. Aside from that the fact you look like Nal... my mother, I do not know you."

Nala's heart sore when she heard Kion call her mother once again.

_**YWE**_

Kopa watched as his father spoke harshly to what may be his second uncle before nuzzling into his mother, happy he was back with her. Janna purred loudly as Rani licked their heads before nuzzling them with love. Rani was overjoyed to have her cubs back but seeing Kion struggling to accept the fact he had a family, whom he just remembered with a single memory, hurt.

Sending a silent message to her brother, Baliyo nodded as he took Kopa and Janna into his embrace as Rani moved up to her mate to help him. Kion was struggling to accept everything that was so suddenly sprung onto him.

When he felt Rani nuzzle into his mane, Kion seemingly calm down as he smiled widely and charmingly at his mate. Rani rolled her eyes as she turned to face Kion's supposed little brother.

"I want to know who you are to my husband." Rani stated sternly.

Talib was taken aback by the tone but gulped as he slowly nodded. "I'm his little brother. Prince Talib. I was born a few months or so after his disappearance."

Kion's eyes widened. "Well, they didn't wait to replace me, didn't they?"

Nala sighed heavily as she stood in front of her youngest son. "Kion, I never wanted another cub when you seemingly disappeared." Talib winced at his mother's words. "It hurt even more to be around him when he reminded me of you so much."

"So why have him?" questioned Kion. "If you didn't want another cub, why did you have one? You should've been on the same page as Sim - father was!"

"It's my fault." Simba sighed heavily as he padded towards them, standing beside Kiara. "I pushed her. I kept asking when I knew I shouldn't."

Kion gave his father a look. "I see. Did I ever mean anything to you then? When did you first ask for a cub?"

Simba winced when he remembered. "Just a few days."

Kion frowned heavily as he sighed before looking at his mother. "When did he ask for another cub, mom? You should remember."

Nala sighed. "I believe it was two days after."

Kion snapped his eyes towards his father and his frowned deepened. "I guess I didn't mean a thing to you. As long as you had Kiara, King Simba was happy."

Simba gulped. "Kion, son, you mean everything to me! I didn't want to replace you! I thought another cub would help heal Nala!"

"I believe it didn't work as well as you thought." Kion snarled before looking at his cubs. "Kopa. Janna. Come give daddy a hug."

The twins smiled as they ran towards their father and nuzzled them. Simba watched as the twins nuzzled him. He winced. Whenever Kiara and Kion tried to nuzzle him together, he always went to Kiara. But Kion nuzzled both at the same time.


	21. XXI

Simba winced when he realized how much of a better father his son was. He sighed heavily as Kion licked his cubs' heads. In the background, he could hear Kovu, Vitani, Tiifu, and Zuri coming towards them.

The group stopped at the sight of Kion and his Pride.

"K - Kion? You're alive? But they said you died!"

Kion's eyes narrowed when he saw Zuri and frowned heavily as his tail flicked. "Why if it isn't the lioness who pushed me off that cliff."

Zuri flushed at the memory. "I didn't mean to do that. I wasn't thinking."

Kion scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Isn't that clear?"

Kovu smiled at his brother - in - law and bowed his head. "Hello, Kion. My name's Kovu. I'm your sister's mate."

"King of the Night Pride." Kion replied with a smile to his brother - in - law. "So, we're both happy, aren't we, Kiara?"

Kiara laughed as she nuzzled Kovu before nodding at her little brother but didn't think he was all too happy to see Zuri or Tiifu again. Kopa and Janna stared up at their family on their father's side with interest.

Rani looked down at her cubs before sharing a look with her mate, silently telling him what the twins wanted to do. However, Kion shook his head before leaning down and whispering to his cubs to stay right by them until they said otherwise and the twins pouted, but obeyed their father.

"Kion." Zuri tried once more as she stepped forward. "I never meant to try and kill you! It wasn't my intention!"

"Then what was?" growled Kion. "You made me lose my memory and I get it back by watching a lion die the same way I could've."

Zuri gulped as she shifted on her paws. She felt really bad and after so long of thinking Prince Kion was dead, he was suddenly in front of them. Alive, happy, with his own family and Pride. He was a King of a different land. He was doing so much better than them.

"But I will say this." Kion sighed after a moment of silence. "If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have met the Night Pride. I wouldn't have Kopa and Janna with me. I wouldn't have met Rani."

Zuri nodded slowly as she smiled weakly. "I apologize, King Kion. I swear it upon my grave."

Kion narrowed his eyes as he stood tall. "I'm sure you do. Now, with that all clear, we'll take our leave."

Nala stepped forward as she pleaded to her son once more. "Please, Kion, stay. At least for a little while. I want to know my grandcubs. I want to be filled in on everything I missed."

Rani giggled while she nuzzled her mate. "Why don't we stay? Surak and Baliyo can certainly handle the animals with Nirmala."

Kion stuttered. "What? But, um..."

Surak chuckled deeply as he walked up to his king. "We can handle it. Go and catch up with your family. Come home when you see fit."

Baliyo smiled widely. "Yeah! I think the twins would love to stay."

Kion sighed. "Alright, fine. We'll stay for a little while."

Rani smiled widely as she watched Kopa and Janna tackle their grandmother and start bombing her with questions. "Kopa, Janna! Let Nala up!"

Kopa whined. "Aw! But mama!"

Rani gave him a look and Kopa smiled in return. "Let her up."

With a groan, both twins got off their grandmother.

_**YWE**_

Simba sighed as he watched Kion speak with Kiara and he knew they were trying to evoke more memories for Kion. Talib didn't get near his brother because he wanted Kion to spend more time with the family members before getting to know him but then, Kion looked at his little brother with a smirk and tackled him.

He smiled as Talib and Kion began wrestling like brothers. Talib laughed as his brother began play fighting like they had always known each other and before long Kiara joined in with her brothers in a playful mood.

"They're getting along."

Simba's amber eyes moved and widened when he saw his mother. He smiled when he remembered how Sarafina and Sarabi greeted their long lost grandson and how they greeted their great - grandcubs with much happiness and playfulness to the twins.

"I admit, I was a bit worried about Kion reacting to Talib."

Simba chuckled at his mother's words. "I think now that he knows Talib, he's welcoming him with open arms."

Sarabi arched an eyebrow at her son. "Now, what about you?" she asked and Simba blinked with confusion, silently asking his mother what she meant. "What will you do about your strained relationship with Kion?"

Simba sighed heavily as he looked at his cubs. "I don't know, mother."

The two of them watched as Kion bit his brother's ear and tugged gently with playfulness and Talib laughed before trying to kick his brother off of him but failed. Simba just couldn't believe how much Kion looked like his father but in terms of mane, it was different. At the top, it curved backwards a tiny bit before falling down in his face just a few inches. His son had certainly grown up well with the Night Pride.

He had to admit, the Night Pride did a wonderful job of raising his son. Any other Pride would've cast him away, leaving him for death but they didn't. It was rare to find a Pride like that.

"He's finally home."

The two looked to see the Queen lovingly watching her cubs and Simba knew she was overjoyed at Kion's return.

"Nala. Where's the twins?"

Nala smiled with a laugh. "Behind you, dear."

Simba arched an eyebrow before looking behind him before having both twins jumping on his back and laying down on his head. Kopa purred as he placed his chin on Simba's head while Janna nuzzled into his red mane. "Hello to you too, twins."

"Hi grandpa!" both twins grinned widely.

Nala purred as she laid down beside her mate and nuzzled her grandson when he jumped into her embrace.


	22. XXII

It was morning when Kion woke up to the sound of the twins whispering to each other. He opened his eye and smiled at his cubs when he saw them moving outside of the den with Sarabi and Sarafina, the two old lionesses were overjoyed about having great - grandcubs.

They teased Kovu and Kiara about having their own cubs.

"So you're up. I was wondering."

Kion lifted his head to look at his father and frowned. He didn't feel like talking to his father but he knew the longer he put him off, the more it would hurt to even think about Simba and their relationship.

"Father, shouldn't you be resting?"

Simba chuckled as he looked in the direction of the twins and Kion understood. The twins could wake anyone up without even trying to do so. Rani often send him out to get them before they went far back at their home.

"The twins seemingly woke me up. They're full of engery."

"They've always been like that."

Simba smiled down at his son. "I was wondering if you'd like to walk with me today."

Kion arched an eyebrow. "No Kiara?"

Simba shook his head. "No, just the two of us if you'd like."

"I don't see why not."

Simba beamed widely as Kion gave Rani a quick nuzzle before padding outside of the den with his father. The two of them could make out the shapes of the twins as they ran off towards the watering hole and Kion shifted nervously and Simba understood.

He was nervous because the twins had never been in the Pridelands before.

The King could easily understand his son's worries. It was the same when Kion and Kiara first left the den for the first time, wanting to explore the lands they were born into. Yet the twins weren't of the Pridelands, but the Night Pride. What would happen if they got lost?

"They'll be fine."

Kion looked at his father. "How can you be sure?"

Simba chuckled. "Because everyone knows King Kion's cubs."

"It still feels weird to know I have a family."

Simba frowned sadly as he nodded slowly. "It can't be easy losing memories."

"It wasn't." Kion sighed heavily. "I felt out of place."

Simba gave him a warm smile. "We're overjoyed to have you back."

Kion sighed heavily again as he arched an eyebrow at his father. "But what about you? You wanted a new cub the second I was gone. I still want to know if I meant anything to you. Was I worth anything to you?"

"Kion, son, you're worth everything this land has to offer and forevermore."

The Night Pride King smiled softly. "Are you sure?"

Simba nodded. "Without a doubt."

"I dunno about everything in this land and forevermore. I'm not that special."

Simba smiled at his second born. "But you are. You're the King of the Night Pride. The mate of Rani, father of Kopa and Janna. The Prince of the Pridelands. Kion, my boy, you're special."

_**YWE**_

Nala had been outside with her daughter - in - law to get to know her son's mate better when the twins came along playing away. Rani had sighed with a smile as she shook her head as she watched the twins tackle each other with giggles. Nala laughed at her grandcubs as they ran towards them unknowingly.

Kopa stuck his tongue at his sister before hiding behind their grandmother before running around when Janna chased him. Janna laughed as she pounced on her brother and Kopa giggled as he tried getting her off of him but failed to do so.

Nala smiled warmly at her grandcubs. "They remind me so much of Kion."

Rani looked at her mother - in - law. "They do, don't they?"

"I can't believe he's alive after all these months."

Rani smiled at Nala. "He's back where his family is. I know he's overjoyed to remember his family."

Nala purred as she watched her grandcubs once more. "I'm overjoyed to have my baby back and to know he's happy and has a family."


	23. XXIII

Three months had passed since Kion and his familt stayed in the Pridelands.

Kiara had announced just a month after they left that she was pregnant with Kovu's cub and the Pridelands rejoiced. Simba and Nala had sent word of Kiara's pregnancy to the Night Pride were Kion sent one back saying he'd arrive to see the cub when it was born.

Kopa and Janna had grown into playful and healthy five month old cubs. They showed signs of being wise and mature lions when they grew older and were happy to know they were about to have a cousin. Baliyo and Surak had been happy for Kion and his family while Nirmala offered to watch over the Night Pride with Surak and Baliyo while they were gone.

During the pregnancy, Kovu had found it was hard to manage at some points and Simba just chuckled before saying 'tag, you're it' before padding off with Nala. Kovu winced as he heard Kiara angrily shout out his name and he sighed before padding into the den to greet his pregnant mate.

"Yes Kiara?" Kovu asked. "What do you need?"

Kiara gave him a look. "I can't do anything with Rafiki saying I'm on bedrest!"

Kovu shifted on his paws as he nodded. "But it's for the cub, Kiara. You don't want to harm him or her, do you?"

"I want to get out." Kiara stated.

Kovu gulped. "But Kiara, Rafiki said you needed to - "

Kiara snarled as she flicked her tail. "I want to get out! You did this to me!"

Kovu jumped at his mate's tone and weakly smiled, wishing Kion was here. "I, um, I understand. But, um, we shouldn't disobey Rafiki, should we?"

"Do you think the Pride will question me when they see you dead?" snapped Kiara.

Kovu's eyes widened. "Please don't kill me."

Talib came into the den and smiled when he saw his sister. "Hey, Kiara! What's going on? How's the cub doing?"

Kiara gazed at her youngest brother. "I want to get out of the den and I'm ready for this cub to come out."

Talib snickered as he saw Kovu slowly back up. "Well, then, come on. Let's get you outside!"

Kiara beamed widely. "Thank you, Talib!"

Kovu just whined.

**_YWE_**

When the day of the cub's birth came, Kion and his family arrived the day before. Kopa and Janna nuzzled their grandparents and great grandmothers with a loud purr before going to greet their aunt and uncles. Kiara purred at her nephew and nieces before they left back to their parents.

Rani had joined Kiara in the den when she was about to give birth to help her along with Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina while the cubs and the rest of the Pride were outside waiting for the news.

When the birthing was finished, Kovu had padded into the den along with Kion to see the newborn. Rani was gazing over Kiara's shoulder as she looked down at the newborn. Kion could see a brown ball of fur between his sister's paws and smiled as Rani nuzzled him.

Before long, the twins, Talib, and Simba joined them in the den.

"He's handsome." Kiara purred lovingly at her son.

Kovu smiled warmly at his son. "He's going to be a heart breaker."

Kion nodded at his nephew. "What's his name?"

Kiara licked her son's head, causing him to turn around to show he looked everything like his father but his tail tip was a light golden color. "Koban."

Rani purred as she nuzzled Kion. "A fine name."

Kopa gazed at his little cousin and arched an eyebrow. "He looks weird."

"He's small!" Janna said in awe.

The adults just laughed.

_**YWE**_

As everyone else fawned over Koban, Kion padded out of the den and sighed heavily as he looked up at the sky and frowned. He didn't know why he felt like he could be so much more to his parents to make them proud like Kiara had.

"Kion?" Rani asked softly as she followed.

Kion sighed. "I'm fine, darling."

Rani shook her head. "No, you're not. Something's on your mind and I want to know what."

"Was I really worth anything to them?"

Rani huffed. "Kion, you're overreacting."

"Am I though?"

Rani nuzzled him as she purred loudly and Kion returned the affection. "Even if they suddenly decided you're not, you're worth everything to me."

"I love you, Rani." Kion purred.

"I love you too."

_**End**_


End file.
